Have Guitar, Will Travel
by iheartgod175
Summary: Hokey Wolf, the mayor of Two-Bit, has been kidnapped by the Daltons, who have broken out of jail and want revenge. Quick Draw, Baba Looey and Bob set off to rescue him, but they soon learn that their mission isn't going to be as easy as they thought, for the Daltons have more than one trick up their sleeve. Sequel to 'The Ghost of Huckleberry Hound'. Quick Draw/OC, Baba/OC.
1. The Chase Begins

**A/N:** First things first, I must thank my Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ, for giving me the idea for this story and for giving me favor with man as well as favor with Him! I know that without You, nothing's impossible! In Jesus' mighty name, Amen!

Hey there, folks! It's me again, with another Hanna-Barbera story. At this rate, I'll have as many fics for this fandom as I do for VeggieTales...

Seeing as people liked "The Ghost of Huckleberry Hound", I was hit with major God-given inspiration to write a sequel for that story. After spending hours thinking of how the story would go, I wrote down the ideas that came into my head, and the result was this. I was going to wait until later to post it, but I couldn't. The title is a play on the classic Western TV show "Have Gun, Will Travel". This was going to be a three-shot, but knowing my imagination, I extended it to four chapters.

Oh, and you can think of this as a special for Quick Draw, who I thought deserved one of his own. While QD is third on my list of favorite Hanna-Barbera characters, I've never actually written a story with him, so this'll be my first major story that doesn't have Huck in it.

I hope you all enjoy this sequel to "The Ghost of Huckleberry Hound"!

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _California State Prison_

 _"ARRRRRRGHHH!"_

Pinky groaned as he looked up at his older brother Stinky, who had managed to punch another hole in the wall of the jail in rage. "Could ya pipe it down, Stinky? Some of us are tryin' ta sleep!" he grumbled.

"Yeah!" Finky whined. "And we can't with you makin' all that noise!"

"Shut up!" Stinky snapped.

The only person who didn't complain was Dinky, who was curled up in the corner of the jail, snoring like a runaway chainsaw.

Stinky sank to the floor with a groan. "Well, I wouldn't be so mad iffin' we didn't get caught by those goody-two shoes citizens of Two-Bit!" he said.

"Yeah, an' their undead ghost friend, Huckleberry Hound," Pinky said. "Even when he's dead he's a rotten dresser!"

"We were this close to havin' everything we ever wanted...and they all ruined it!" Stinky roared, and slammed another fist into the wall. The already dented area broke through, sending bricks and sand spilling outside. "If we could get out of here, I'd get my revenge on all of 'em!"

"I want our empire back!" Finky growled, throwing himself down on the floor face first and crying.

Dinky awoke with a snort. "Uh, yeah, me too. I miss our gold swimmin' pool."

Stinky grumbled as his brothers continued to complain. If it weren't for Huckleberry Hound returning as a ghost, they would've become the most powerful outlaws in the country-probably even the world. Now they'd lost everything, all because of him and his stupid friends. The judge decided that ninety years in jail would give them all plenty of time to think about what they'd done.

But he didn't need ninety years to think about that. Ninety days here in the state prison made him realize that what he'd done hadn't been wrong.

They'd been doing it the wrong way the whole time. Various scenarios of how things could've played out differently raced through his head, and they all turned out the same way: he and his brothers would still be out and about, still controlling towns, and still being the richest people in America.

And then it occurred to him that this never stopped him or his brothers before. As they said before, nobody put them in jail and lived to tell about it.

Stinky's body rumbled with laughter. Pinky, Finky and Dinky stopped arguing, turning to face their brother, who was laughing. They looked at each other in confusion at first, wondering what brought on this change in mood.

"Uh, Stinky?" Dinky asked. "What're you laughin' about?"

Stinky managed to control himself as he looked up at his younger brothers. "I've just thought of how we can get our empire back, boys," he said.

"You have?" Pinky said.

"Spill it!" Finky demanded.

Chuckling darkly, Stinky told his brothers his dastardly plan. When he was finished, all of them were smirking evilly.

"Now that's more like it!" Pinky said.

"Yeah, we'll be the richest outlaws in the West again!" Dinky said.

"And we'll get rid of Hucklebooby's stupid friends while we're at it, too!" Finky said.

"Dinky, hit the hole in the wall!" Stinky ordered, pointing to the hole in the wall.

"Okay." Dinky got up from the floor and lumbered over to the wall. Cracking his knuckles, he swung at the hole, taking out a large chunk of it. Bricks and mortar fell to the ground in a massive pile in front of Dinky. Alarms blared moments later.

All four of the Dalton brothers ran outside to encounter four wardens surrounding the hole in the wall. All of them had their guns drawn, and one of them carried a rifle.

"Freeze, all of ya!" one of them yelled.

"Make us!" Stinky snapped. "Dinky, handle 'em!"

"Sure thing, Stinky!" Dinky said.

"I think we should step back!" Pinky cried as Dinky leaped into the air. "He's going to use the-"

 _KABOOM!_

That was the sound of Dinky's shoulder slamming into the ground with incredible force, sending all four of the wardens flying through the air. Sand rained down on the other three Dalton brothers.

"Dinky!" Stinky coughed out. "I keep tellin' ya...warn someone before ya use that move!"

Dinky got up from the center of a huge crater that he'd created. "Uh, sorry, Stinky," he said.

"Ugh, let's just get their guns an' get outta here!" Pinky groaned.

The four Daltons ran over to the knocked out wardens and scooped up the guns that lay uselessly next to them. Dinky laughed as he grabbed the rifle. "I always wanted one of these!"

"You'll get to use it soon enough!" Stinky said as they ran for the exit of the jail.

No sooner had they gotten out than several guards burst out of the jail compound on horseback. "STOP!" they yelled, their guns out of their holsters.

All four Dalton brothers turned around and opened fire on the guards. The bullets hit their marks, and all of them fell off of their horses, bullet wounds in their chests. Pinky and Finky climbed on two of the horses, only to nearly get thrown off. "Easy, boy! Easy!" Pinky cried. He turned to Stinky, who was jumping onto a horse of his own. "We'd better get a move on, Stink! They might be more of 'em!"

"Are you kiddin'? They couldn't shoot to save their lives!" Stinky replied. Pulling on the horse's reins, he cried out, "Come on, boys! We're headin' to Two-Bit to do some _real_ damage!"

With shouts of joy, they spurred their horses on, galloping with blinding speed towards Two-Bit.

* * *

 _The next day..._

 _Two-Bit, California_

 _Sheriff's Office_

"Hey, Baba-boy, is that coffee ready yet?" Quick Draw said.

"It will be in a moment, Quicks Draw!" Baba Looey said, making his way over to the stove. After taking a quick look inside the coffee pot, he said, "I thin' it'll be ready in a few moments!"

"Okey-dokey, Baba Looey," Quick Draw said, turning back to read his magazine. In it was a featured article about Snagglepuss, who had done an interview with _Playwrights._ "So good ta see Snag's livin' out his dream on Broadway."

" _Si_ , Quicks Draw." Baba Looey made his way over to him with a tray of coffee and biscuits. He tried his best not to wobble with the tray. Only a few weeks ago, he had been able to walk without crutches, as his injury from the final battle with the Daltons had been healed. Still, it was taking some effort to walk on his two legs again. "Last week had an article on Captain Peter Potamus and his charities."

"I reckon he's been takin' Huck's words ta heart, huh?" Quick Draw said, taking one of the biscuits.

It was then that he heard the familiar _rat-a-tat-tat_ of repeating gunfire. His ears twitched, and he looked around. "What in tarnation?"

When a stray bullet hit the office and shot off his hat, Quick Draw got up, grabbed his gun, put it in his holster and ran to the door. "Baba Looey, we've got outlaws in Two-Bit again!" he shouted.

Baba Looey was right behind Quick Draw, wobbling somewhat uneasily as he made his way to his sheriff's side.

"I think they're heading towards the mayor's office, Quicks Draw!" he yelled, pointing in the direction of the commotion. Four men on horseback were shooting through the windows of Town Hall. "Senor Hokey could be in trouble."

"Come on, Baba-boy! We don't have much time to lose!" Quick Draw said. He then ran down the porch, pausing only to let Baba Looey catch up. He saw a group of men in front of Town Hall, shooting through the windows. Quick Draw ran towards them as fast as his legs could carry him.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN AND TURN AROUND!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

The man in the center of the group turned around, a sneer on his face. Quick Draw skidded to a dead stop, his eyes wide with shock. "No...no, it can't be!" he gasped.

"It is, horse face!" Stinky Dalton turned around to fully face the sheriff and his deputy, and so did his brothers. "Did you really think that we wouldn't break out of jail?"

"If he did, he's stupider than he looks!" Finky yelled, and this was met with rude laughter.

"This time, Huck's ghost isn't around to help you guys!" Dinky sneered. "We're gettin' back what belongs ta us, and we're gonna make you guys pay!"

"Startin' with the mayor of this one-man town!" Stinky Dalton turned his head in the direction of Town Hall. "Hokey Wolf, you'd better come out, or we're gonna have to kill ya!"

The doors opened, and Hokey walked out of the office, his suit covered in gunpowder and his hat filled with holes. He held up two bags of money in his hands.

"Oh, is that for us?" Pinky said mockingly. "You shouldn't have."

"I'm doing this in order to protect the people of Two-Bit," he said, glaring at Pinky as he snatched the money. "I've upheld my part of the deal, now you uphold yours. Leave. Now."

Stinky scoffed. "Like I'm going to do that," he said. "Dinky, grab him!"

Dinky had Hokey on his horse before he could even move. Hokey yelled in indignation, but Dinky clapped a meaty hand around his neck. "Shut up, or I'll crush ya!" he snarled.

"Come on, guys! Let's go!" Stinky said. "We've gotten what we've come here for!"

With a mean laugh, the brothers all turned around and made their way out of Two-Bit. As they passed Quick Draw and Baba Looey, Stinky yelled, "Catch us if you can, sheriff!"

Quick Draw glared at their retreating backs. Baba Looey turned to face the sheriff. "What do we do now, Quicks Draw?" he asked.

"The one thing we can do, Baba, boy! We chase those fugitives!" he said. He ran back to the office to get his hat. "Call Bob and tell him that we're leaving Two-Bit in search of the Daltons!"

Baba Looey nodded, and ran off as fast as his could carry him to Town Hall. Quick Draw ran back inside the office, and briefly turned to look out the window, which showed the borders of Two-Bit. He could see in the distance the large dust cloud the Daltons had kicked up in their escape.

The Daltons had really did it this time. After everything they'd put them through, they still wanted to make the citizens of this town suffer. He owed it to himself, to his friends, and especially to Huckleberry Hound, to finally defeat them, even if it meant he had to kill them.

"Quicks Draw!"

Quick Draw turned to see Bob and Baba Looey standing outside. Bob was loaded down with several days' worth of ammunition and food. Quick Draw had to admit, the fact that they got everything in such a short amount of time was impressive.

"Are you alright, Quicks Draw?" Baba Looey asked.

"Not really, Baba Looey," Quick Draw replied. He picked up his hat and placed it on his head. "But I will be, as soon as we catch those thieves!"

"Are you sure?" Bob asked.

"Positive." Quick Draw climbed onto Bob, and helped Baba Looey get on as well. "Now, let's go!"

With that, Bob shot off, racing to meet the Daltons, and whatever lay ahead.

* * *

(Determination can't be measured in numbers.)

 **Story Title:** Have Guitar, Will Travel

 **Universe:** The Ghost of Huckleberry Hound

 **Genre/Tags:** Western/Adventure/Romance

 **Rating: T** (violence and some character deaths)

 **Summary:** Four months have passed since the citizens of Two-Bit captured the Dalton Brothers and sent them to prison, and since then, things have been peaceful. That peace is shattered when the Daltons break out of jail and kidnap the mayor of Two-Bit, Hokey Wolf. Two-Bit's sheriff, Quick Draw McGraw, his faithful deputy, Baba Looey, and Bob, Hokey's faithful horsie, immediately set out to rescue him, but they soon learn that their mission's not going to be an easy one, as the Daltons have more allies and more tricks up their sleeves. 4-shot sequel to "The Ghost of Huckleberry Hound".

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything, as usual. I'm pretty sure this would be a real movie if I did own H-B Enterprises. And for a note, the opening theme for this "movie" is "Simmering Lava Land" from _Super Mario 3D World._ That was the theme that ran through my head as I was writing this. :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Chase Begins  
**

"How far do you think they are?" Quick Draw shouted to Bob.

"They had a head start, Quicks Draw," Baba Looey replied, holding onto Quick Draw's waist. Bob was racing to catch up to the Daltons, and it was all Baba Looey could do to keep on the horse. "I thin' they're farther ahead than us."

Bob turned to face Quick Draw as he ran. "If I can gain a little more speed, I should be able to catch them before they reach the state line."

"What could they possibly be after with kidnapping the mayor?" Baba Looey asked. "Do you have any ideas, Quicks Draw?"

Quick Draw's eyes narrowed. "I don't know what they're after. But knowing the Daltons, it can't be good."

"It's definitely something more than money, you can be sure of that," Bob answered. "They could be attempting to kill Hokey as part of their plan."

"I'm not gonna let that happen!" Quick Draw's voice was full of authority. "They already killed one o' our friends; I'm not gonna let them kill another one!"

Neither Baba Looey nor Bob had to ask which friend Quick Draw was referring to. Huckleberry Hound, the former sheriff of Two-Bit, had been killed by the Daltons; Quick Draw and the citizens had abandoned him to the outlaws, resulting in months of enslavement and torture for them. Huck had returned as a ghost one fateful night, and with his plan, the citizens of Two-Bit had beaten their captors. Before Huck had left the earth for good, Quick Draw had promised that he would take good care of Two-Bit in Huck's absence, and that no crimes would go unpunished.

To fail in catching the Dalton Brothers now would be a violation of that promise.

"You sure you can keep riding on, Bob?" Quick Draw asked.

"I don't tire out as easily as other horses do," Bob said. "I'm used to traveling long distances."

"Good. Because I aims to catch these fellas an' put 'em away for good," Quick Draw replied. "They're not gettin' away this time, not after what they've pulled."

* * *

It was dark when the Daltons made their way into Oregon. Stinky yanked his horse to a stop, and whirled around to face his brothers.

"Is Quick Draw still behind us?" he asked.

Pinky turned around to look behind him, pulling out his binoculars. "No, I don't see any-wait, now I can see them! They're only about forty miles behind us!" he said.

"He's that determined to lose his life, huh?" Stinky sneered. "I can arrange that."

"What do you mean? We don't have enough ammunition!" Pinky protested.

" _We're_ not going to be doing any shootin'. I'm leavin' that job to my other friends, who just so happen to live around here," he said. "And I think I know just who can take care of this."

"Who?"

"Dead On Dave," he said. "He's the best sniper in Oregon, and his gang is also pretty dangerous. Quick Draw and his gang won't last a minute against them."

"Uh, where do they live?" Dinky asked.

"They live in a small shack deep in the forest," Stinky replied. "Come on. We'd better get going before Quick Draw catches up with us!"

With that, the Dalton Brothers took off once again.

* * *

"Quicks Draw, they're heading into the woods!" Baba Looey cried, pointing at the retreating Dalton Brothers.

"Bob, we'd better slow down right around here," Quick Draw said.

Bob brought himself to a screeching halt, one so sudden Quick Draw and Baba Looey were almost thrown off. He let out a long exhale as he relaxed his aching back.

"Thank goodness," he panted. "I was gettin' exhausted!"

"Maybe we should continue on foot, Quicks Draw," Baba Looey said, looking over at the tired horse. "Senor Bob's had a long ride."

Quick Draw took one look at Bob, and realized that his deputy was right. After running nearly nonstop for about five hours, pausing only to take two short rest breaks, Bob looked beat.

"I think you're right, Baba-boy," he replied, and jumped off of Bob's back. "You take a rest, Bob. We'll take care of the Daltons."

Bob looked uneasy as Quick Draw unloaded some of the ammunition from his saddle bags. "Are you sure you're able to handle this on your own? You told me yourself that this area is dangerous!"

"Well, to be more specific, T.C. told me," Quick Draw said. "But don't worry. We'll be careful."

"What should I do if anybody tries to find me?" Bob asked.

"I think you should run and hide," Baba Looey answered.

"And hope those fellas don't have guns," Quick Draw added.

Bob sighed as sheriff and deputy made their way into the dark forest. "That's _not_ very reassuring," he said.

* * *

"Ah, Stinky Dalton, my main man! Come on in!" The friendly voice of Dead On Dave was relief to Stinky's ears. "And you've brought the rest of your brothers, huh? Hey, Sparky, get some drinks for these four!"

Stinky walked in the shack, clapping hands with several of the men that made up Dead On Dave's posse. The leader, Dead On Dave, was sitting in a chair facing adjacent to a fireplace. He was an average sized, well-built man, with a shock of black hair and deep brown eyes. He wore a dark red shirt and a black vest, as well as black pants. He had a brown gun holster, one that looked recently made.

"Ya know, it's been a while since we've talked, Stink," Dave said, "'specially since you four were locked up in the calaboose. I reckon we can have a nice long talk 'bout it over some beers, huh?"

"We appreciate the hospitality, Dave," Stinky replied as he walked inside, "but we didn't come here to party."

"Oh? Is it some kind of local trouble?" Dead On Dave asked.

"More like federal trouble," Stinky explained. "We busted outta prison so we could take back Two-Bit. And we have the perfect bargaining chip for that stupid sheriff and his freaky mule, just in case they want to play hardball."

Dinky placed Hokey on the ground in front of Dead On Dave and his crew. His arms were bound behind his back with rope, and his mouth was gagged with a white handkerchief. He glared silently at Dinky.

"They shoot us, we shoot him," Stinky said. "We ain't changin' the deal unless they give us all the money in the town bank, and name me the new mayor of Two-Bit."

Dead On Dave laughed. "That's an offer they won't be able to refuse. But why stop at jus' Two-Bit? Last I heard, you even gave a famous sheriff a run for his money when ya had that empire of yours," he said.

"I was gettin' ta that!" Stinky snapped. "We're gettin' our empire back, as soon as we get revenge on the fellas who destroyed it!"

The rest of the Dalton brothers cheered in agreement. Finky said, "Yeah, an' as much as he wants us behind bars, Quick Draw would never sacrifice his friends to do that. Yuckleberry had the same weakness, too."

Dead On Dave nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "So, what do you need me to do?" he asked.

"I need you to pick off Quick Draw and his deputy. They chased us all the way to the state border," Stinky said.

Dead On Dave whistled. "He's pretty determined, ain't he?"

"Yeah, determined to get himself killed," Pinky scoffed.

Just then, the doors opened and a man who was two feet taller than Finky walked in. "Hey, Boss, we've spotted someone headin' through the woods!" he shouted. "An' we saw the flash of a sheriff's badge, too."

"Quick Draw," Stinky breathed out. He turned towards Dead On Dave. "I'm countin' on you guys to get rid of this guy whiles we make our escape with the mayor."

"Trust me," Dead On Dave answered, smirking, "he's not gettin' out of here alive."

* * *

"We're nearly there, Baba-boy," Quick Draw said. He looked around the forest, holding up his torch to illuminate the place. "I can hear a lot of people talking just up ahead."

"I just want to get out of here, Quicks Draw," Baba Looey said. He shivered as he looked around the forest. "This place is scaring me."

"Don't you worry, Baba Looey. We'll be through this forest soon," Quick Draw answered. "So far, we've made it through with no trouble."

"That's what worries me," Baba Looey said. "It's too quiet. I think the Daltons should have attacked us by now."

"Now hold on thar, Baba-boy!" Quick Draw said. "I'll be doin' the thinnin' around here, and don't you for-git it!"

Baba Looey sighed. No matter how many times Quick Draw would say that, it never ceased to annoy him. "Whatever you say, Quicks Draw."

Right as they were about to turn the corner, gunshots exploded into the area. Baba Looey jumped down just as his sombrero was shot off of his head. Quick Draw also jumped to the ground as bullets peppered the bushes and the trees behind him, blowing off branches and leaves.

"Baba-boy, are you alright?" Quick Draw asked.

"Mostly, Quicks Draw!" Baba Looey answered. He bent down and retrieved his sombrero with a sigh. "My poor sombrero's got a hole in it…"

"You should be happy your head doesn't have a hole in it!" Quick Draw replied. "That was a close call back there!"

"There won't be one this time!" someone shouted.

"What was that?!" Quick Draw snatched his gun out of his holster.

"It came from the trees, Quicks Draw!" Baba Looey cried.

Bullets rained from the sky, blowing holes into the ground. One bullet found its way into Quick Draw's left shoulder, and he cried out in pain as he stumbled backwards.

"Quicks Draw!" Baba Looey gasped. Even in the limited light, he could see a bit of the blood on his friend's arm.

"I-I'll be alright, Baba Looey," Quick Draw groaned. He glared up at the tallest tree in the area. "You'll pay for that, whoever you are!" Holding his wounded shoulder, he pulled up his injured arm and opened fire. The bullets went streaking into the tree, and someone screamed in pain. A few seconds later, the person who had shot him in his arm fell from the tree and crashed to the ground.

"Hang on, Quicks Draw!" Baba Looey pulled out his six-shooter. "I'll cover you!"

"No, you won't!" someone else yelled.

Before Baba Looey or Quick Draw could move, figures leapt from the darkness and pounced on them, pinning them down. Dirt and wood chips flew everywhere as both sheriff and deputy fought back against their captors. A few of the attackers went flying, but the humans mostly had the advantage, as Quick Draw was still injured and Baba Looey was easy to toss around. Within minutes, the fight was over, with both Quick Draw and Baba Looey thrown into a tree.

"Baba…boy," Quick Draw groaned. There was no response, which only served to worry him even more.

"That should take care of them!" one of the attackers said. The sound of horse's hooves hitting the earth filled his ears then. He smirked. "And just in time, too."

"You…you were helpin' the Daltons escape! When I…get out of here, I'll make sure you guys pay!" he said.

"Trust me," the man said, "you and your pack mule won't be goin' anywhere!"

Quick Draw had no time to say anything before something hard and heavy hit him in the head, and he quickly slid into blackness.

* * *

Bob raced into the forest as fast as his aching legs could take him, his coat slick with sweat and his heart pounding with worry. He had heard the gun shots and the shouts of pain, and knew that Quick Draw and Baba Looey were in trouble. Part of him wanted to kick himself for leaving his friends to take on the Daltons alone, and part of him wanted to kick them for trying to take on the Daltons alone. Quick Draw usually had more sense than this! He could've called for backup if he needed help!

"Hang on, Quick Draw, Baba Looey! I'm coming!" Bob answered.

He had just caught sight of a shack when a branch slammed into his face with enough force to knock him backwards. Stars filled his vision as he landed on his back several feet away from the shack. Through his blurring vision, he could make out the shapes of people coming towards him. Snickers surrounded him at every angle.

"Well, well, well. Quick Draw not only has a pack mule, but he also has a pack horse!" one said.

"And he's loaded with a lot of ammunition an' stuff, too!" another man replied. He scoffed. "Too bad he won't be able to use it, though."

"Yeah, and neither will Quick Draw or his pack mule."

Bob attempted to bring himself to his feet, but that was when the man swung a large stick at his head. There were a few seconds where pain screamed through his head, and then everything went numb as everything went black.

* * *

Light burned into Baba Looey's eyes. Stabs of pain shot through his head. He groaned as he opened his eyes, blinking several times to get the blurriness out of them. He looked up into the sky, squinting at the sunlight that streamed into his eyes. Movement from under him told him that he was being carried by something or someone.

He groaned. He had a feeling he knew just who that someone was. And the worst part, they probably took his ammunition, too, so he couldn't defend himself.

"I think he's awake now, Quick Draw."

"He is?!" Thankfully for Baba Looey, it was Quick Draw McGraw and Bob, not Stinky Dalton or any of the Dalton brothers. Quick Draw looked into his face with a worried expression, which surprised Baba Looey. "Are you alright, Baba-boy?"

"Eh…not really, Quicks Draw," Baba Looey replied. "Everything hurts, especially my head." The fight from several hours before flooded his mind. "What about you? You were shot in the shoulder…"

Quick Draw motioned to his left shoulder, which was now tied with his blue bandana. Blood spattered part of the bandana. "Oh, this? I've had worse injuries, Baba-boy. Sheriffs get used ta gettin' injured," he said.

"I'm just glad you're both not dead," Bob piped up. "Whoever this Dead On Dave is, he didn't do such a good job of making sure you guys were finished."

"Yeah, me too," Baba Looey answered. "We were lucky this time, unlike what happened when we were fighting against the Daltons."

Quick Draw looked pained at this mention. "Don't remind me," he replied simply, and walked ahead.

Baba Looey looked confused. "What's wrong with Quicks Draw, Senor Bob?" he asked.

Bob sighed. "He's worried about the Daltons. Well, he has a good reason to be. After they beat us, they stole our ammo and escaped, and so did Dead On Dave's gang. We don't know if Hokey's dead or alive, and the Daltons could have gone into hiding," he said. "He wasn't happy when I told him about what happened when he woke up."

"Oh…I can see why Quicks Draw would be upset," Baba Looey replied.

"Also," Bob added, bringing his voice down, "he was worried about you, too. When he saw you in that tree, he freaked out. I had to calm him down, and then he told me that it reminded him of that fight with the Daltons, when you were hit by that cannonball."

Baba winced. He remembered that attack all too well. "Quicks Draw wouldn't tell me much about it, but Yogi said I could've died. Quicks Draw saved my life," he replied. His expression was downcast. "I think I'm a burden to Quicks Draw…"

"I don't think you're a burden to Quick Draw, Baba Looey. You just got hurt, that's all," Bob replied. "Nobody's perfect."

"I know. But I still feel as though I make him worry too much. He had a lot of cases back in Two-Bit, and he was taking care of me, too," Baba said. "I get hurt a lot whenever we're in fights."

"And so does Quick Draw," Bob noted.

"But I get the worst of it," Baba replied. "My injuries take a lot longer to heal. It took three months to get out of that wheelchair. And because of my injuries, Quicks Draw had to stop and take care of me on top of his duties."

"Baba-"

"Hey, guys, are you comin' or what?" Quick Draw shouted from up ahead. "If we need to take a break, we can."

"Uh, no need, Quicks Draw," Baba Looey answered. "We're fine."

If Quick Draw was concerned, he certainly didn't show it. He turned and started walking ahead. "Alright," he said, "but I don't want to hear any complainin' back there, alright, Baba-boy?"

"You've got it, Quicks Draw."

In a matter of hours, the weary party made their way to a large clearing, which led to a small town. People were milling about, going about their daily business. There was a small sign near one of the buildings in town, which read, "Welcome to Hoop 'n Holler".

"Oh, thank goodness we've found our way out of there," Bob said. "Those rocks were starting to murder my hooves."

"We'll be able to restock on ammunition and supplies here," Quick Draw replied. "No need to be too foolhardy."

"Just like you had been yesterday," Bob muttered. He craned his neck to look at Baba Looey. "Are you alright?"

Baba Looey was sitting up, resting his chin on Bob's head. He lifted himself up and nodded. "Yep. I feel a bit better now," he said.

"We'll still have to get you checked out, as well as Quick Draw," Bob answered. "We don't want that shoulder getting infected."

"It looks like a peaceful little town," Quick Draw said, walking ahead. "Maybe they know where the Daltons went."

A few minutes later, the three entered Hoop 'n Holler. Their eyes widened as they surveyed the town; it had looked peaceful at a glance, but now that they were up close, they could see that most of the buildings in town had bullet holes in the walls, and that doors had been broken down. Crying and shouting could be heard all over the place. Scattered across the streets were several bodies, and someone was going around with a large cart collecting them.

Quick Draw's mouth hung open, while Baba Looey looked sick. Bob's face went red with rage.

"Who could've done this?" he asked.

"Outlaws."

Quick Draw turned to face the owner of the voice. He didn't see anybody at first.

" _Ahem_. Down here."

"Oh." Quick Draw looked down. Standing in front of him was a diminutive white rabbit who wore a black vest dotted with orange four-point stars and a purple hat. He looked slightly impatient, and Quick Draw smiled nervously. "Shucks, sorry 'bout that."

"Ah, it's no big deal," the rabbit replied. His impatient expression melted away to reveal a friendly smile. "Comes with bein' this short, apparently."

It was that Quick Draw noticed the bright gold star on the rabbit's vest. "Are you the sheriff of this town?"

"Yep! The name's Sheriff ping, ping, PING! Ricochet Rabbit!" the rabbit replied, leaping into the air. "The fastest sheriff in all the West!"

"Quicks Draw here is the fastest shooting cowboy in the West," Baba Looey said.

"That I am!" Quick Draw said, puffing up with pride.

"Is that so?" Ricochet's eyes narrowed slightly, his smirk mischievous. "Well, then, looks like you an' me will have ta have a shootin' competition, Quicks Draw."

"It's actually 'Quick Draw'. This here's my faithful sidekick, Baba Looey," Quick Draw said, turning to Baba Looey.

" _Hola_ , Senor Ricochets," Baba Looey said.

"And I'm Bob, his horse," Bob introduced. When Ricochet looked at him in confusion, Bob laughed a little. "Yeah, it's a little weird, havin' a horse ride a horse."

"Oh, Mr. Ricochet! Mr. Ricochet!"

Ricochet's ears perked up at this, and he turned to face the person shouting his name. Running over to them was a pink-furred coyote, who wore a green hat that covered his eyes and a white neckerchief. He skidded to a stop next to Ricochet. "Mr. Ricochet, I've spotted some suspicious-type characters wanderin' outside o' town," he said. He had a twangy, rural accent that was drawled out. "I reckon they might be the fellers who blew through an' shot up the town."

"Good work, Deputy Droop-a-Long," Ricochet said. "We'll head out thar an' check it out, as soon as I help these fellers out."

"Oh, but ya don't have ta do that, Ricochet," Quick Draw said.

"Nonsense! You look like you've been travelin' for a week or two."

"Actually, Senor Ricochets," Baba Looey said, "we've been traveling for hours on horseback and on foot."

"Yeah, and we've been injured," Quick Draw said.

"Shucks, that sounds awful," Droop-a-Long said.

"Follow me, gents! I'll lead you to the best hotel in Hoop 'n Holler," Ricochet said. "After that, Droop-a-Long an' I are gonna get to chasin' the outlaws who did this."

"We're much obliged, Ricochet," Bob replied. "But you don't have to be so generous, even though-"

"Even though the town's in a state of chaos, I never neglect weary travelers," Ricochet interrupted. "Now, come along, y'all. Castaway Cares Hotel awaits."

* * *

A few hours later, Quick Draw and Baba Looey were stretched out on their beds, resting comfortably. After spending nearly a whole day on horseback, on foot and being stuck in a tree, being in an actual bed felt heavenly. The fact that the hotel came with a hot breakfast was also a bonus.

"Too bad Bob couldn't come in," Baba Looey said. "He could definitely use something like this."

"True, true. But I think Ricochet arranged for a small shed in the back for him," Quick Draw replied. "Of course Bob tried to protest, but that rabbit is pretty stubborn."

"There's still something that's bothering me about this, Quicks Draw," Baba Looey said.

"And what's that, Baba-boy?"

"Those outlaws that blew through the town," Baba Looey said. "Could it be the Daltons?"

"I highly doubt it, Baba-boy," Quick Draw replied. "The Daltons are some mean fellas, but I don't think they'd stoop that low to kill innocent people."

"We don't know that for sure, Quicks Draw," Baba answered. "I mean, what if they were doing that to all the other towns when we were under their control? And we didn't know about it?"

"If they were doing that, T.C. would've told us," Quick Draw said easily.

"But Senor Top Cat doesn't know everything about the Daltons," Baba Looey argued. "And neither do we."

"I don't think we should worry about it too much, Baba-boy. I don't think the Daltons would do this," Quick Draw said. "Ricochet will catch whoever's responsible."

Baba Looey sighed. "I hope you're right, Quicks Draw."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Then, shouting and cheering came from outside. Quick Draw sat up, wincing at the pain in his shoulder.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, Senor." Baba Looey looked confused. "Maybe we should go down and check it out."

"I agree, Baba-boy!" Quick Draw answered, and he and Baba Looey made their way out of the hotel room.

* * *

Quick Draw and Baba Looey ran into Bob on their way out the door. "Ricochet Rabbit and his deputy, Droop-a-Long, came back from their search. I think they've got the guy who charged through town with guns blazing," he explained.

"I wonder who it could be?" Quick Draw said.

His question was answered when Ricochet and Droop-a-Long rode into town. On the back of Droop-a-Long's horse was an average sized man who was dressed in a blue and orange plaid shirt. His hands were cuffed, and his left eye was as black as Ricochet's vest.

"Alright, Dead On Dave," Ricochet announced, "this'll be your new home from now on."

Bob's eyes widened, and Quick Draw felt his blood run cold. "Dead On Dave?!" he repeated.

Dead On Dave turned to face him, and his face went red with rage. He jumped off of Droop-a-Long's horse, snatched the deputy's gun and aimed at the mustang. The townspeople screamed, and many jumped down to avoid what was certainly going to be another shootout.

"This time, I'm gonna make sure you three stay _dead_!" Dead On Dave yelled.

Quick Draw was about to take off and run, but Ricochet was faster. Right before Dead On Dave could open fire, he leaped off of his horse and caught the outlaw in a flying tackle that knocked him into the steps of the hotel. The bullet blew a hole into the steps.

As Ricochet yanked the outlaw to his feet, he turned to glare at Droop-a-Long. "Next time, make sure his hands are cuffed _behind_ his back, Droop," he said.

Droop-a-Long offered a sheepish smile. "Sorry 'bout that, Mr. Ricochet," he answered. "I jus' didn't want him to fall off, is all."

"Thank goodness you caught him," Bob said. "He would've killed us for sure."

"You guys were runnin' from Dead On Dave?" Ricochet asked.

"It's a long story," Quick Draw replied, "but if you let us come down to the station along with Dave, we can explain."

"Very well, then," Ricochet answered. "It's high time we got some answers."

* * *

 _A little while later..._

"And that's exactly what happened, Senor Ricochets," Baba Looey said finally. "Dead On Dave's gang stole everything we owned after they beat us up. That's why we came here to restock our supplies."

"Hmm…very interesting," Ricochet said, rubbing his chin in thought. "The Daltons an' Dead On Dave's gang gave ya a lot of trouble, didn't they?"

"Yeah," Quick Draw said. He had his arms crossed, and his expression was angry. "And I intend on followin' them to the ends of the earth ta rescue Hokey."

"Shucks, we were followin' the Daltons' trail for months, haven't we, Mr. Ricochet?" Droop-a-Long piped up. He was standing guard next to Dead On Dave's cell, where the outlaw was sitting on the floor.

"We sure were, Droop-a-Long," Ricochet answered. "That is, until you folks in Two-Bit nabbed them."

"And then they broke out of jail," Bob said through the window. "We were chasing them, but we lost their trail."

"I think Dead On Dave knows where they went," Quick Draw said, turning to Dave.

"That's jus' what I was thinkin', Quick Draw," Ricochet answered. He got up and went over to Dead On Dave. "You're already in here for mass murder, Dead On Dave. If you don't give up the location of the Dalton Brothers and the rest of your gang, it's only gonna get worse for you."

Dead On Dave scoffed. "I ain't got nothin' to say," he spat. "And I ain't sayin' anything to Quick Draw or his pack mule."

Baba Looey spun around, his face contorted with rage. "What did you just call me?!" he yelled.

"What other use does Quick Draw have for you, anyway?" Dead On Dave went on. He sneered at the angry burro. "Other than that, you're just dead weight."

"If you don't shut up, Dead On Dave, _you're_ going to be dead weight!" Baba Looey growled, reaching for the gun in his holster.

Quick Draw saw this and put a hand on Baba Looey's shoulder. "Now, hold on thar! Nobody's gonna be shootin' anybody in here!" he said.

Baba's response was to shove off Quick Draw's arm. "I don't care if he is our only lead! Someone needs to teach him to keep his mouth shut!" Baba Looey said.

Quick Draw stared at Baba Looey in shock. In all the years he'd known Baba Looey, he'd never seen him get this furious about anything. He started to say something, but that was when Dead On Dave started laughing.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Dead On Dave taunted. "I bet your aim's even worse than Quick Draw's."

Now it was Quick Draw's turn to puff up with anger. "Now, hold on thar!" he snapped.

" _Enough,_ Dead On Dave," Ricochet growled, and the whole room went quiet. His glare was severe. "There was no need for that!"

The rage on Baba Looey's face melted into sadness in a matter of seconds. He ground out something in Spanish, and then he rushed out, the door banging against the wall as he left.

Quick Draw shot to his feet. "I'd better go and talk to him," he said.

Dead On Dave shrugged. "Do what you need to do, sheriff. I'm in no hurry."

Quick Draw glared at Dead On Dave. "This isn't over," he said. He then turned and marched out the door.

As soon as he had left, Ricochet turned to face Dead On Dave. "In the meantime, I've got some questions to ask you, Dave."

* * *

Quick Draw found Baba Looey sitting on the steps, his head buried in his knees. Even from where he was standing, Quick Draw could see that the burro's eyes were shining with unshed tears. Seeing his deputy like that made his heart clench in sorrow, and for a split second all he could think of was going up to Dead On Dave to punch him in the face.

He sat on the steps next to Baba Looey, whose eyes slid over to him once and then turned back to stare at the ground.

"Hi, Quicks Draw," he said sadly.

"Don't let his words get to you, Baba-boy," Quick Draw said, trying to be cheerful. "Dead On Dave is just trying to rile you up."

"Yeah, well, he did a good job." Baba Looey's tone was sad. "He hit me where it hurt, as you say, Quicks Draw."

"Baba Looey-"

"When I was a small boy, I had to work as a pack mule for a cruel man. Nothing I did, even if I did it with no problems, changed his opinion of me. I'm the runt of my family, and I'm much smaller and weaker than most burros. So, I was always 'that freaky pack mule' or 'dead weight' to him," Baba Looey said. "One time, I escaped him, but then his dogs attacked me. I was so injured I couldn't do anything. When he saw I wasn't fit for work, he just dumped me on the side of the road."

Quick Draw looked horrified. When he finally managed to speak, his voice was a hoarse whisper. "Baba Looey, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because whenever I got a job and explained my history, nobody would believe me," Baba Looey said. "They all thought I was trying to make them feel sorry for me so I could get food. Some even laughed at me, saying that I was born to be someone's...pack mule. And if I spoke up, I'd get hit for it. After a while, I learned that it's better to keep my mouth shut about it." He gave a small, bittersweet smile, one that signaled he was about to burst into tears. "I guess you think of me the same way, too, huh, Quicks Draw?"

"Now, hold on thar!" Quick Draw said, and spun Baba Looey around to face him. The burro's eyes were wide with surprise as he looked up at the mustang, whose face had a serious expression. "Look here, Baba-boy! I do not thin' of you like that, and don't you for-git!"

"But you make me do most of the work, Quicks Draw," Baba Looey said.

Quick Draw scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Shucks, I forgot about that." He sighed. "Yes, there are times where I do that...but I mean it when I say I would never, _ever_ treat you like a pack mule. You're my best friend, Baba Looey," Quick Draw said, "and the most honest, loyal burro I've ever met."

"I'm the only burro you've ever met," Baba Looey clarified.

"But you're still the best out of them all, Baba-boy. Don't let anybody tell you that you're nothin'. And if anybody bothers ya, you tell me, okay? I'll take care of them, real quick-like," Quick Draw replied. "You understand?"

Baba Looey smiled, a genuine one that spread from ear to ear. "Yes, Quicks Draw. _Gracias_ , Quicks Draw," he said. Before Quick Draw could do anything, the burro gave him a hug. "I appreciate it a lot."

Quick Draw smiled, patting his deputy and friend on the back. "Any time, Baba-boy." After Baba Looey released him, he said, "Come on. Let's go get somethin' to eat."

* * *

Later that evening after their hearty dinner, Quick Draw and Baba Looey made their way back to the sheriff's office to check on Bob and Ricochet. They had told the sheriff that they'd be coming by after dinner to see what happened with Dead On Dave, and Ricochet had said that he'd be waiting for them if he had any information.

When they spotted the sheriff's office, they saw Ricochet sitting on the steps, looking deep in thought. Droop-a-Long was sitting in a stool, snoring like a runaway chainsaw.

"Howdy, Ricochet!" Quick Draw greeted. "Did you get any information from Dead On Dave?"

Ricochet sighed. "Not much. He's more tight-lipped than I thought," he answered. "We got him to tell us that he did order his men to attack you three, but he's not saying anything about the Daltons' involvement, or where they are now."

"What about his gang?" Quick Draw asked.

"Nothin' there, either. Now we've got both Dead On Dave's gang and the Dalton gang to worry about," he said. "A group of renegades isn't any trouble for me. But since the Daltons are also high-priority, I'm gonna need your help, Quick Draw."

"My help?"

"You've dealt with the Daltons before. I chased 'em off when they tried to take over Hoop 'n Holler," Ricochet said. "I almost captured them, but those cowards retreated to Two-Bit."

"The Daltons are much more dangerous than they look," Bob explained. "They won't stop until they get what they want, and they'll do whatever it takes to get it."

"That's why I need all of you to help me catch them," Ricochet answered. "So, what do you say, McGraw? Are you ready to bring these fugitives to justice?"

"After what they did to all my friends, I sure am!" Quick Draw replied. "I already swore that I'm not stoppin' for anything until I rescue Hokey and put those four behind bars!"

"I just hope we stop them soon, before more innocent people get hurt," Baba Looey said.

No sooner had he said that than the sound of gunshots filled the air. Everyone except Droop-a-Long turned to see what was going on.

"Gunshots," Baba Looey breathed out.

"It came from the outskirts of town!" Bob shouted.

"Come on!" Ricochet yelled. "That might be Dead On Dave's gang!" With a twirling of his foot, he shot off into the darkness, ricocheting off of the buildings like a pinball. Droop-a-Long was dragged out of his chair with the force of the winds, and was sent crashing into the porch. He awoke with a snort.

"Ugh..w-what's goin' on?" he asked.

"Looks like those outlaws that trashed the town are back," Bob said as Quick Draw helped Droop-a-Long to his feet. "Ricochet already raced off to meet them."

"Shucks, I'd better chase after 'im. But I reckon you know why folks call 'im the fastest sheriff in the West," Droop-a-Long said.

"Darn tootin'. Now come on! We'd better catch up with him an' see if he caught those crooks yet," Quick Draw said.

With that, they all ran in the last direction Ricochet shot off to.

* * *

"No…no, please, don't hurt my father!"

"Listen, little lady, we don't have much time. Quick Draw and Ricochet Rabbit are in town. So unless you don't want us to add you to our list, give me the money."

The girl in question, a tan-coated mare with blonde hair and blue eyes, looked down at her father, who was being held at gunpoint by another man. The old horse was shivering in terror, his fur slick with sweat. As much as she hated to to do it, she knew that she had no choice. Swallowing a heavy lump in her throat, she opened the cash register and started stuffing the money into a bag.

"Keep it comin', lady. We ain't got all night," the man growled. He wore all black, and had a black handkerchief around his mouth.

Just then, someone yelled, "Hey, boss, it's Ricochet Rabbit! He's ricochetin' right over here!"

"Oh thank goodness!" the mare's father sighed, relieved. "I thought he'd never get here."

"Unfortunately for you, he'll be walking in on a murder scene." The man pointed his gun at her. "Goodnight, sweetheart!"

"NO!" was all the girl had time to scream before he fired the gun. The bullet hit her on her left side, and she hit the wall of the store. She slid to the floor, her side screaming with pain. As she tried to focus through the pain, she heard her father plead for mercy. More gunshots filled her ears, and something heavy hit the floor.

The door then opened with a burst of air. One of the men cursed loudly.

"Stop right thar! You two ain't goin' nowhere!" Ricochet's voice was filled with authority as he confronted the two crooks.

"Too late, Sheriff!" One of the men picked up a bag of flour and threw it at Ricochet. Ricochet reached for his gun, but the sack hit him head on and he went tumbling out the door. There was a loud crash as he hit the porch.

"Mr. Ricochet! Are ya alright?" Droop-a-Long asked.

"Grab the money and go!" the man yelled.

"But what about the deputy?"

"Ah, he's useless. Don't worry 'bout him none. Now, come on!" the first man said.

With her fading vision, she could barely make out the robbers, who grabbed the bags of money and raced out the back entrance. No sooner had they left than a whoosh of air filled the room. A loud gasp was heard.

"Holy cow...this looks mighty bad, Mr. Ricochet," Droop-a-Long muttered

The last thing she saw was Ricochet's eyes glancing over to her before she lost consciousness.

* * *

"Quick Draw, Baba Looey, get in here!" Ricochet shouted.

Quick Draw and Baba Looey appeared a few moments later, nearly ready to collapse from running after Droop-a-Long and Ricochet. They looked at the scene in front of them in horror. On the ground was an old stallion with three holes in his head. Behind the cash register was a female who looked to be no older than twenty-five. She was breathing raggedly, and her right arm was clutching her side.

"Who would do something like this?!" Baba Looey cried.

"I don't know…but I intend to find out!" Ricochet said. "Somebody needs to get that young lady over thar a doctor!"

Quick Draw ran over to her, his expression twisted with worry. "Hang on, miss, I've got ya!" he said. He scooped her up into a bridal carry and ran out of the room.

"Do you think he'll make it in time, Mr. Ricochet?" Droop-a-Long asked.

"I hope so. Because if he doesn't…we're gonna have more people to bury." Ricochet's tone was somber as he surveyed the murder scene. He angrily kicked a bottle against the wall, watching as it shattered into pieces. "Dagnabit, I wasn't _fast_ enough!"

Droop-a-Long took off his hat in respect as he looked down at the dead shopkeeper. "This is awful...just plain awful..."

Baba Looey sighed. _And just when I was hoping more people wouldn't get hurt…_

 **To be continued...  
**

* * *

 ** _Yeah, things got pretty dramatic here in the first chapter of this three-shot._**

 ** _I couldn't resist putting in Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long. Originally in the outline, I was going to have a regular human sheriff, and Dead On Dave wasn't even supposed to be there. But sometimes, things change when you're actually writing the story._**

 ** _I also liked writing Baba Looey and Quick Draw's interactions in this chapter. Personally, I think QD would be pretty affected by what happened to his deputy in the climax of "The Ghost of Huckleberry Hound", hence why he has a bit of a protective side towards him. As for Baba Looey's past, I figured that the worst thing that could happen to Baba Looey would be to work as an actual pack mule, and under a pretty cruel master, on top of that. Thankfully, Baba Looey's got a friend who doesn't think of him as a burden._**

 ** _Next chapter will kind of up the intensity, as well as introduce the romance. And Jared DiCarlo, if you're reading this, don't worry; the love story that I'm putting in here is all part of the plot._**

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this story!_**

 ** _God bless, iheartgod175_**


	2. Have Guns, Will Use 'Em

**A/N:** Hey there, folks! Here is the second chapter of _Have Guitar, Will Travel_. The reason it took so long was because I was stuck in the original character creation process, as I was doing my best to make sure that Clarissa and Felicia, who will be introduced in this chapter, were fully-developed, likable characters. In this chapter, we dive into some more suspense and hints of romance. Like I said last chapter, this actually does have a bearing on the story, but if I told you why, I'd spoil it!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for my original characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Have Guns, Will Use 'Em**

Clarissa's eyes felt as though they'd been glued shut. She pried open her eyes and found herself looking at a wooden ceiling that was brightened by yellow sunlight.

Painfully, she pulled herself to a sitting position. Every part of her body ached, especially her left side. She took a look around, seeing that she was no longer in her father's store. The bed she was in was decorated with a blue blanket with white flowers, and the headboard was made out of wood. Her bed had a small ivory nightstand with a pitcher of water and a cup. The white, lacy curtains of the room had been pulled back, allowing her to see the people of Hoop 'n Holler go about their daily business.

"W-where am I?" she muttered.

As if to answer her question, there was a rustling beside her. She turned, alarmed, to find a white-coated mustang with a black mane stir from his position against the wall. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and after giving a hearty yawn, he turned to look at her. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw her.

"Oh! Good mornin', miss!" he said. "I was wonderin' when you were gonna wake up."

"To be honest, I was wondering the same thing," Clarissa replied. Her voice felt as though someone had forced her to swallow a pound of gravel. She cleared her throat and asked. "Where am I?"

"You're in Ricochet Rabbit's guest room," he replied. "You may want to take it easy, little lady. The doctor said you won't be moving for a while."

Clarissa shot him an indignant look. "Little lady?" she said, her voice filled with incredulity. "Look here, buster, I can handle myself just as well as anybody can. Dad says I'm pretty good with a shotgun." At the mention of her dad, the robbery flashed into her mind. "Wait, where's my father? I want to know what's happened to him!"

The mustang looked forlorn at this news. He pulled at the blue neckerchief around his neck. "Miss…I'm really sorry. But by the time we got there, we were too late…"

Clarissa stared at him for a few moments, and then she looked down at the ground, her eyes starting to blur with tears. She was gripping the sheets as though they would disappear if she let go.

"Miss, if there's anything you need…"

"What I need," Clarissa said through her sobs, "is to be alone for a little while."

The mustang looked ready to say more, but he must've thought better of it because his mouth snapped shut. Sighing sadly, he made his way out of the room, shutting the door softly as he left.

And when she was certain that he was gone, certain that he wouldn't come back, she buried her face in her hooves and cried.

* * *

"Here's your coffee, Mr. Ricochet, Mr. Looey," Droop-a-Long drawled as he poured Ricochet and Baba Looey their cups of coffee.

Ricochet sighed. "Thanks, Droop-a-Long. Right now, I need it." There was a redness in his yellow eyes that couldn't be missed for miles. He took a sip, looked at the cup and then back at Droop-a-Long. "Did you put vanilla in this?"

"Yep. I decided to stop usin' that old recipe and try somethin' new," his deputy said.

"Well, I think it tastes delicious, Droop-a-Long. The best cup I've had yet," Ricochet said, drinking some more from his mug.

Droop-a-Long beamed. "Thanks, Mr. Ricochet."

Footsteps lumbered from the stairs, and everyone turned to see Quick Draw amble down the stairs. His saddened expression made Baba Looey think twice about calling out to him.

"What happened, Senor?" he asked.

Quick Draw sighed. "I had to tell her that her father was murdered," he explained. "She was utterly destroyed. I don't like to break people's hearts like that…"

"I know. It tears me up, too," Ricochet answered. "But sometimes, there are days when we have to deliver bad news. We may not want to do it, but sometimes, it's necessary."

"I wish it wasn't." Quick Draw sighed. "Do you mind pourin' me a cup of coffee, Droop-a-Long?"

"No problem, Mr. Quick Draw," Droop-a-Long answered.

"The best thing we can do now is capture the outlaws who murdered her father and made off with the money," Ricochet said.

"I agree, Ricochet," Quick Draw answered. He looked in the direction of Clarissa's room, where the injured mare was still crying for her lost father. "We'll get to the bottom of this soon." He accepted the cup of coffee from Droop-a-Long and took a tentative sip.

"I hope so," Ricochet said. "So far, our only lead's refusin' to say a word."

"We'll just have to investigate," Baba Looey answered. "Maybe the locals know something."

There was a loud growl that caught everyone's attention. Quick Draw turned to look at Baba Looey, who grinned sheepishly.

"We'd better investigate after we all have a full stomach," Quick Draw said.

"Let's head back to that really nice diner we went to for dinner," Baba Looey said. "I'm anxious to see what they have for breakfast."

"Okay, Baba-boy," Quick Draw replied, standing up from his chair. "Just remember that you're paying this time."

Baba Looey sighed. "Why did I figure you were going to do that, Senor Quicks Draw?"

Ricochet laughed. "It's one of the perks of bein' a deputy."

* * *

Baba Looey wiped his mouth with a napkin, right before burping loudly. "Perdon," he answered. "Those pancakes were delicious, weren't they, Senor Quicks Draw?"

"They sure were, Baba," Quick Draw answered. "The best I've had on this side of the country!"

"Thanks, sugar," the waitress said, coming over to their table. She was an average sized woman with light brown hair tied up into a ponytail. "It's nice to know someone appreciates my cookin'. Some people are just picky sometimes."

"That's the best food I've had in weeks, ma'am," Droop-a-Long said.

"Now you're just flatterin' me, y'all. Did you hear about what happened to Mr. Trottingham, the shopkeeper?"

"Yeah," Ricochet said, his tone somber. "We were called to investigate that."

"Terrible tragedy. I can only imagine how Clarissa must be feeling right about now," she said.

"Clarissa?" Baba Looey asked.

"She's Mr. Trottingham's daughter, and she helped run the shop. They were real close, ever since her mom died," the waitress said. "I can't imagine who would do this."

"We have a fairly good idea of who," Quick Draw answered, "and it may be connected to Dead On Dave."

"That criminal deserves to rot behind bars," the waitress growled, pausing only to collect the money from Baba Looey. "I'm pretty sure he was responsible."

"How can he be responsible when he's in jail?" Baba Looey asked.

"One of the members of his gang could be responsible. The trick is finding out which man," Ricochet said, rubbing his chin. "Once again, the answer lies with Dead On Dave."

"And he's gonna be one tough nut to crack," Droop-a-Long added.

"Not for long," Ricochet said. "I suggest we head back to the prison and question Dead On Dave again." He stood up from his seat, and tipped the waitress. "Thank you for the excellent food and service, ma'am."

"It's been an honor, Mr. Ricochet," she replied.

As they exited the restaurant, there was the sound of horse's hooves hitting the ground. They all turned to see Bob running towards them, worry on his face.

"What's goin' on, Bob?" Quick Draw asked.

"Ricochet, Quick Draw, I have terrible news!" he cried. He skidded to a stop in front of them, kicking up sand and dust. "A couple of men on horseback tried to attack the sheriff's office, and they barged in looking for the prison cells! I think they're lookin' for Dead On Dave!"

"Looks like we've found Dead On Dave's gang," Ricochet mused. "Come on, fellas! We don't have a moment to lose!"

Everyone took off running in the direction of the sheriff's office, jostling aside random citizens as they went past. As the office loomed into sight, several men who were standing outside on the porch jumped to their feet and started to pull out rifles.

"Shoot 'em dead!" one of the men yelled, and opened fire. There was a tremendous boom as the rifle sounded.

"Everyone, get down!" Baba Looey screamed at the top of his lungs. The townspeople looked confused for a moment, until a bullet blew off a mailbox. At this, everyone turned around and started screaming.

Quick Draw whipped out his revolver, as did Baba Looey. "Drop your weapons!" he ordered.

"We'll drop 'em alright…after you four drop _dead_!" the man said, and raised his rifle. The four men around him did the same.

"I think we're outnumbered, Senor Quicks Draw," Baba Looey whispered.

"You sure are, you little freak!" Dead On Dave laughed as one of his men tossed him a shotgun. "My men didn't do such a good job of silencing you the first time. But we won't miss this time!"

"Gentlemen, this is your last warning," Ricochet ordered. "Surrender peacefully, or y'all are goin' to jail lookin' like Swiss cheese!"

"On the contrary, Sheriff Ricochet, you're the one who's gonna be filled with holes!" Dead On Dave yelled. "You, your deputy and Quick Draw and his pack mule!" He turned to his men. "Open-"

He never finished his sentence. The next thing anybody knew, there was a gunshot that resonated through town and made everyone jump for cover, in fear of the bullet landing anywhere near them. Ricochet looked up to see Dead On Dave slump forwards, a bullet hole in his chest.

"DAVE!" his men shouted as they raced to grab him.

"Now, boys! Go get 'em!" Ricochet called.

Neither Quick Draw nor Baba Looey needed to be told twice. They moved faster than lightning, tackling Dead On Dave's men to the ground and knocking away their guns. In seconds, they had them in handcuffs.

"Keep still, or you'll end up like your boss did!" Droop-a-Long yelled, hauling one of the men to his feet. "I think we got 'em all, Mr. Ricochet!"

"Good work, Droop-a-Long," Ricochet said. "And good work to you guys, too."

"But who was responsible for shooting Dead On Dave?" Baba Looey answered.

"I think I've found the answer," Droop-a-Long said. "Look up in that window!"

All four of them looked at the window of the sheriff's office. There, holding a rifle like a professional sniper, was Clarissa, who looked slightly nervous at all the people looking at her.

"Um…am I going to be arrested for this?" she asked.

"Arrested? You just shot Dead On Dave! You should be killed!" one of the members of Dead On Dave's gang yelled.

"We'll deal with her," Ricochet said, "after we deal with all of you. And unlike your boss, you're gonna cooperate."

Murmurs surrounded the four as they dragged the members of Dead On Dave's gang into the sheriff's office. Clarissa moved away from the window, her heart beating a mile a minute as she thought of what she had just done.

"Dad, if you're up there, that was for you," she said. She placed the shotgun down on the ground next to her, and listened to the commotion going on downstairs.

"Alright, gentlemen, you'll be stayin' in here until I can find better arrangements for you," Ricochet was saying.

One of the men scoffed. "I'm surprised you're offering us that much, considering who we are."

"I may be serious about catchin' criminals and bringing them to justice, but I'm not that cruel," Ricochet answered. "I'd never be able to look at myself in the morning."

"Well put, Mr. Ricochet," Droop-a-Long said.

Clarissa sighed. She had managed to save Quick Draw and the others with her shooting skills, but now she couldn't help but feel she'd dug herself in deeper. Dead On Dave had loyal followers in several towns in Oregon, and there were some members who would be willing to die for the man. If word got around that she had killed Dead On Dave, she would have nowhere to go without having to worry about a gun being pressed into her back.

As she was thinking of this, there were footsteps on the stairs leading to her room. She turned quickly to see the door open and Quick Draw stepped into the room. Compared to his somber expression from when she saw him that morning, he looked much more serious.

"Miss…Clarissa, was it?" he asked. "I'm Quick Draw McGraw, sheriff of Two-Bit."

Clarissa nodded. "Clarissa Trottingham," she said, and extended her hoof to shake his.

After they shook hooves, Quick Draw said, "I need to ask you where you got that shotgun from, and why you shot Dead On Dave."

"When Dead On Dave's men came into the office, they went straight for the cells. I came down only to get something to drink, but I had to hide as they were breaking him out of his cell. They were armed to the teeth with weapons. As soon as they left, I went looking for a weapon, just in case they were coming back," Clarissa explained. "I found that shotgun, and went upstairs in order to take a good look at what was going on. When I saw Dead On Dave about to shoot you, I had to shoot. I didn't expect to actually kill him."

"Well, he's as good as dead now," Quick Draw said. "You shot him straight through the chest."

Clarissa sighed. "Sorry. I killed your only lead…"

"Are you kiddin'? If you hadn't shot Dead On Dave, we would have been shot. He and the rest of his gang would've made their way to meet the Daltons," he said, "and they would have killed the mayor."

"So…you're saying that you won't arrest me for shooting Dead On Dave?" she asked.

"If Ricochet sees it the same way I do, then I guess not," Quick Draw replied. "I've gotta admit, that was some pretty good shootin', Miss Clarissa."

Clarissa blushed. "Why, thank you, Mr. McGraw."

"Shucks, you can just call me Quick Draw," he answered. "Of course, I'm the fastest-shootinest cowboy in these parts, you know."

"Really?" Clarissa countered. "Well, I guess there's only one way we can prove that."

"How?"

Clarissa picked up her shotgun. "I say we have a friendly shooting contest," she replied. "The one who can hit twenty cans in a row gets to pick the restaurant of their choice."

"And the loser?"

She grinned slyly. "They've gotta pay for whatever we order."

Quick Draw thought for a moment. He really wanted to find out what was going on with Dead On Dave's gang, but he also needed a break from the stress that came from this case.

"Are you sure? I mean, you're dealin' with your pa's passin', after all," Quick Draw said.

"I know...I spent nearly all morning thinking about him," Clarissa said. "It's gonna be hard, living without him. But…I think I can manage. Right now, I need something to take my mind off of that."

"I agree. Come on," Quick Draw said. "We won't be out for long."

* * *

"M-Maybe you should lay off, Mr. Ricochet," Droop-a-Long said feebly. "I mean, you're scarin' the guys."

"That's the point, Droop-a-Long. I'm tryin' to show them that I'm dead serious about gettin' answers," Ricochet answered. His voice was calm, which was worrying to his deputy.

"But to point your Ricochet Revolver at the second-in-command's head is kind of pushin' it, Mr. Ricochet."

The barrel of Ricochet's revolver was currently resting on the forehead of Dead On Dave's second-in-command, a tall man named Percy. Despite his gargantuan size and meaty hands, he looked to be utterly terrified of the small rabbit, who was giving him a glare that could melt steel. Everyone else was backed up against the wall with similar expressions.

"I'm givin' you to the count of ten to start talkin', or I'll start shootin'," he said.

"A-Alright, alright, we'll talk!" Percy cried. His voice was high-pitched and squeaky. "We'll tell you whatever you need to know!"

"Yeah, just don't kill us!" one of the other members cried out.

Ricochet lowered his gun arm, but still sent glares towards them. "Start by tellin' me where the other member of your gang is," he said. "You said there were five of you in all. One of 'em is still missin'."

"W-Well, uh, Bazooka Bob is off towards the very edge of Hoop 'n Holler, if you really wanna know. That's where we were headin', until Danny said to come back and bust Dave outta jail," Percy said.

"Which one of you is Danny?" Ricochet asked.

"I am." A short man with red hair and freckles raised his hand. "I did give the orders to bust Dave out of jail. We were goin' nowhere fast, since word got out about what happened last night."

"So you were responsible for what happened yesterday? You do realize you killed over twenty people, right?" Ricochet inquired.

"Some of the residents tried to stir up some commotion. So, Dave told us to silence them," Percy said. "After that, we traveled to another small town, called Anchor Head."

"Is that where the Daltons are hidin' out?" Ricochet asked.

"That's the last place they were headin'," Danny said. "We split up around sunrise yesterday, and we were on our way to another town, called Havenport. But that's when you caught Dave."

"And you decided to lay low until you could get him out," Ricochet summarized.

"That's right," Percy said. "We came back around midnight last night and stole some supplies from that corner store…as well as some of the loot."

"Finally, we're getting somewhere," Baba Looey said. "We need to tell Senor Quicks Draw."

"Where is he, anyway?" Ricochet asked. "I thought he'd be down here."

"I think he's with Miss Clarissa, Mr. Ricochet. They went out the back door ten minutes ago," Droop-a-Long answered.

"I reckon Quick Draw already talked to her about the shootin' from earlier," Ricochet replied. "Well, I guess it's alright if he helps her out for right now. I reckon he'll get pretty worked up when he sees these fellers."

* * *

The sounds of gunshots always sent townspeople scurrying, but not Quick Draw McGraw. He'd been using guns as young as seven, back when he had chased some robbers out of his house. From then on, he was determined to become the fastest shooting cowboy in the West. And through years of practice, he eventually did.

But just because he shot fast didn't mean he shot accurately. That was something that was going to have to change.

Narrowing his eyes, he focused on the row of twenty cans that rested on the wooden fence. Even through the dimming sunlight, he could see the bullet holes he'd put in the fence when he'd first started shooting. Out of all his shots, only eight hit their mark. He frowned, and a small growl escaped his throat.

"Ooh," Clarissa said from behind him. "It looks like this contest is already over."

 _I'll show her,_ he thought as he reloaded his revolver. "You had beginner's luck the first time," he said, "but I'm aimin' to hit all of these."

She giggled. "Good luck, Quick Draw," she said. He could practically hear the smile in her voice. "You're gonna need it."

"I don't need luck to hit these," Quick Draw replied. "You've just gotta stay focused on 'em, and make sure your aim's good."

With that, he took aim, and opened fire. Gunshot after gunshot rang throughout the range as each shot slammed into the cans, which flew off of the fence and hit the ground. His hooves moved like a lightning bolt as he turned to fire each can. As he reached the fifteenth can, he heard Clarissa gasp in utter surprise over the sound of gunfire. His mouth turned upwards into a smirk as he hit the eighteenth can, then the nineteenth, and then the final can. The final can spun off of the fence like a pinwheel.

He turned towards her with a proud smile. "I told you I was the fastest-shootinest sheriff in town," he said.

"Not only that," Clarissa replied, "but also the most accurate. Most people don't even get to twenty." She sighed, though only in jest. "I guess that means you win, Quick Draw."

"It sure does. But you weren't so bad yourself, Clarissa," he answered. "You got fifteen in the first round."

"Thanks," Clarissa replied, biting back a blush.

"Now, how about I take you to that really nice diner across town? It's got a really great dinner menu," he said. "Baba Looey can also vouch for that."

"I'd love to," Clarissa answered.

With her arm folded under his, both horses made their way out of the shooting range. They were just passing the sheriff's office when Baba Looey burst out of the door, looking around in every direction. His eyes widened when he finally saw Quick Draw.

"Ah, there you are, Senor Quicks Draw!" he said. Upon seeing Clarissa there, he said, "Buenos tardes, Senorita Clarissa."

"Buenos tardes," she replied. When Quick Draw sent a surprised look at her, she said, "I know a little bit of Spanish."

"Alright, Baba-boy, what brings you out here?" Quick Draw asked.

"We've got a lot of answers from Dead On Dave's gang about where the Daltons could be," Baba Looey said. "Senor Ricochets wants to review the details with you, but he wasn't sure where you and Senorita Clarissa were."

"Don't worry. Tell him I'll be in there soon." Quick Draw turned to Clarissa. "Sorry, Clarissa, but I'll have to take you out to dinner after I finish talkin' with Sheriff Ricochet."

"I don't mind," Clarissa replied. "Do what you need to do, Quick Draw."

"Thanks for understandin'." He patted her hoof, and then walked over to Baba Looey, who was trying his hardest to not break out into laughter. "What're you smilin' about, Baba?"

"Nothing, Senor Quicks Draw," Baba answered, and spun around and walked away. "I was just thinking of something."

"Seriously, Baba-boy, what's so funny?" Quick Draw said as they disappeared into the office. His question was met with an outburst of laughter from Baba Looey, which disappeared as the door shut.

Clarissa sighed. "Looks like I'll need to find something else to do until he's done," she mused. She turned to Bob, who was tethered to the porch and was drinking out of a trough. "Tell Quick Draw and the others that I went to see an old friend of mine, okay?"

"Sure thing, Miss Clarissa," he said.

"Thanks," she replied, and headed off in the direction of the town's saloon.

* * *

"All I wanna know is if Hokey's still alive," Quick Draw said, after Ricochet had finished explaining. "The Daltons could've figured out that something happened to Dead On Dave's gang, and they could've killed him by now."

"He could still be alive, Senor Quicks Draw," Baba Looey answered. "I don't think they'll kill him that easily."

"They may be holdin' him in exchange for somethin' they want," Droop-a-Long said, "like Two-Bit or Hokey's position as mayor."

"That may be a good possibility, Droop-a-Long," Ricochet said. "It's not like that hasn't happened before."

"We'll just have to chase down that last remaining member of Dave's gang and find out if Stinky told him anything," Quick Draw added.

"We should look first thing in the mornin', startin' with the outskirts of town," Ricochet answered. "I'll be goin' with Quick Draw and the others first thing, Droop-a-Long. You can stay here with Miss Clarissa and keep her company."

"You can count on that, Mr. Ricochet," Droop-a-Long replied.

"Well, I guess it's settled then," Baba Looey said. "In the meantime, Senor Quicks Draw needs to get ready for his date."

"Date? Baba-boy, I'm not going on a date!" Quick Draw argued. "I'm taking Clarissa out to dinner as part of our agreement."

"That's still a date, Senor Quicks Draw," Baba Looey teased.

"It is not! She lost the shootin' contest we had earlier, and we agreed that whoever lost has to pay for the food," he said. "There's absolutely nothin' romantic about this, Baba-boy."

"Right," Baba replied.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Quick Draw accused.

"Oh, I believe you, Senor Quicks Draw," Baba Looey replied, "but I believe that you won't be saying that for long."

Quick Draw groaned and made his way upstairs, mumbling something about a "nosy deputy". Ricochet looked over at Baba Looey, who looked somewhat amused.

"Did you have to tease him like that?"

"Senor Quicks Draw is always like this over a girl, Senor Ricochets. He always says that they're just friends, but by the end, he wants more than that," Baba said. "You just wait. He's going to be head over heels for her by the end of this week."

* * *

The moment Clarissa walked into the saloon, she was surrounded by many of the townspeople, most of whom had likely heard of the robbery. Already, she was smothered with condolences and offers to stay with some neighbors who had known her since she was a child. Clarissa appreciated their offers, but she politely declined, saying that now it was time for her to make her own mark in the world.

When she had gotten past the throng of comforters, it took all it had in her to not start bawling. She had tried so hard to forget about what had happened with her father, but the harder she tried to forget, the easier it was to remember. Shooting those cans with Quick Draw had only made her remember killing the man who had sent his gang to kill her father. Halfway in a daze, she sat down at a table that was mostly empty, save for a man who looked like a toddler. He was wearing all black, and his dark blue eyes focused on her like a laser.

As she wiped her eyes with a tissue, the man asked, "You're that Clarissa they've been talking about, right?" Even his voice was high-pitched, like a child's. Clarissa would've found it cute were it not for the uncomfortable glare he sent her way.

"Y-Yes," she said. "How did you-"

"Because I never forget names, especially the names of people I'm supposed to kill," the man interrupted.

Clarissa's blood turned to ice. "What…what do you mean, supposed to kill?" she gasped.

"That's exactly what I mean, lady. You killed Dead On Dave in an attempt to save that idiot Quick Draw," he said. "One of the members of his gang told us."

"You…" Clarissa's eyes narrowed. "You're a member of the Daltons, aren't you?"

"The name's Finky. And you should be grateful that it's just me. Stinky would've had your head mounted to a wall by now." Finky's smile was dangerous. "He's not happy that you killed his best friend, and he sent me to do the job."

Clarissa couldn't stop shaking in her chair, and her eyes widened as Finky pulled out a gun and started to lazily toy with it. Any moment now, she would be joining her father, possibly with the same bullet wounds that he'd died from. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable sound of gunshots to fill her ears.

There were a few seconds of silence, and then Finky laughed. "Of course, being that I can't shoot a pretty lady like you, I'm willing to make a deal," he said, putting the gun back.

Clarissa opened her eyes to see that the gun was indeed in the man's pocket. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, and then focused on the man in front of her. "What kind of deal are you trying to make?" she asked.

"Simple: spy on Quick Draw and his pack mule for us. We need to be one step ahead of them if we're going to get out of here undetected," Finky explained.

Clarissa looked disgusted. "You want me to act as a double agent to you?" she asked. "That's ridiculous! After what you had Dave's gang do to my father, I'm not working for the likes of you!"

Finky's eyes narrowed, and for a moment, Clarissa was worried that he would pull out his gun and shoot her. But his mouth simply curled into a small smile.

"Very well, Clarissa," Finky said, and got down from his chair. "I understand."

"You'd better," Clarissa replied, though there was uncertainty in her voice. "I have no intentions on working with you criminals."

"And I respect that," Finky said. As he was walking out the door, he turned around and said, "Oh, and I wouldn't mention our little chat to Quick Draw or Ricochet Rabbit if I were you. Things'll get pretty messy for you if you do." With the tip of his hat, he was out the door.

Clarissa let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She couldn't believe that one of the Dalton brothers had actually made his appearance in town. But she couldn't, for the life of her, figure out why he didn't kill her when she had refused to work for him.

As she was thinking of this, the doors to the saloon swung open, and Quick Draw strode in. He was dressed in a blue suit with a dark blue bowtie attached to his white dress shirt.

"Oh, there you are, Clarissa! Bob told me that you were in here," he said.

As she made her way over to him, her mind flashed back to her earlier conversation with Finky Dalton, and uneasiness settled in her stomach. She wished she could tell Quick Draw everything, but she didn't want to risk it, not with Finky possibly still outside.

Quick Draw must have sensed her unease, because his expression became concerned. "What's the matter, Clarissa?" he asked.

She sighed. "I was thinking about Dad," she said. At least part of that was the truth; the memories of her father had come back full force as soon as she'd walked in the saloon.

"Y'know, we can go out for dinner another time," he said, pausing only to let another man in. "I wouldn't want to upset you or anything…"

"No. A deal's a deal, Quick Draw. And I don't know if we'll even have a chance to do this tomorrow," Clarissa said. "I'll be alright. Really."

"Well…as long as you're absolutely sure," Quick Draw replied. He extended his arm out to her for her to hold. "You sure you'll be alright?"

"I will be," Clarissa replied, "now that you're here."

His eyes widened in surprise, and he turned away hurriedly, although she didn't miss the pink that colored his face. "R-Right, uh, let's get going then," he stammered out.

Clarissa had to stifle a giggle as they made their way to the diner.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Stinky Dalton snarled, "you didn't kill her, but negotiated with her instead?"

"If you saw her, I don't think you would've been able to kill her either," Finky said. "I gave her a more peaceful option."

"So what if she's a dame? She killed my friend! That alone marks her as a target!" Stinky roared. "What part of 'take out that girl' didn't you understand?!"

"None of it, apparently," Pinky sneered.

"Shut up, Pinky! Nobody brought you into this situation," Finky snapped.

"She'll probably tell Quick Draw and that fast-talkin' rabbit about what you said," Dinky piped up. "And that'll send them straight to our new hideout."

"So what do you propose we do? We've gotta find an angle we can use against Quick Draw McGraw, one that'll keep him busy until we can get out of the state," one man replied. He was leaning against the wall, a cigarette in his mouth. He wore a red and blue plaid shirt with an orange neckerchief. His eyes were shadowed by his cowboy hat.

"I know. I'm tryin' to figure that out right now," Stinky said. "Maybe our hostage has some answers."

Everyone turned to face Hokey Wolf, who looked worse for wear. His brown fur was rough and sticky with blood in some spots, and his right eye was black and swollen. He glared at the Daltons with his one good eye.

Dinky untied the handkerchief that was gagging him, and said, "You got any idea what Quick Draw's weakness is?"

"Even if I knew, which I don't, I'd never tell you," Hokey snapped. "I'm not turning over any secrets of any kind to you."

"Still tightlipped as ever, huh?" Stinky sneered, cracking his knuckles. "How about I beat some more sense into you until you start talking?"

"Beat me to a pulp if you want," Hokey snarled, "but I will not say a word."

"We'll see about that," Stinky said, and then started punching Hokey in the face. The wolf's head moved back and forth with each blow. A few drops of blood hit the floor, and Hokey was certain he'd felt a few teeth come loose.

As the Daltons watched their oldest brother continue to beat on Hokey, Pinky turned to the man leaning on the wall. "While we try to work out something for Quick Draw, you need to work on Clarissa, Bob. There must be someone other than her dear old dad that she was close to," he said.

Bazooka Bob looked up at Pinky with a dangerous smile. "Don't worry, I'll find out who it is," he said. "After that, I'll make her an offer that she can't refuse so easily."

* * *

"Out of curiosity, Quick Draw," Clarissa said as she bit into her cheesecake, "when did you first decide to become a sheriff?"

"Hmm, let's see," Quick Draw replied. "Ever since I was a boy, I guess. My pa worked as a sheriff in a town that wasn't too far from where we lived. He'd tell me all about the outlaws he had to chase down and arrest, and how he'd always stop them with his fast shootin'. That was when I decided to become a sheriff, just like my pa. I wanted to be his deputy, but…"

"But what?" Clarissa asked.

Quick Draw's ears folded against his head, and his expression became downcast. "One day, he went out to capture one of the most notorious outlaws ever, Black Jack. He was gone for three weeks. On the fourth week, his deputy came and told us that a package had been sent to the office. It had my pa's hat inside, and it was riddled with holes. I didn't need to be told what that meant."

"Oh. Oh, Quick Draw, I'm so sorry about that," Clarissa said.

"I denied it for years. I thought that he was just captured and he needed someone to rescue him," Quick Draw continued. "But as the years went on, I eventually accepted that my pa was not comin' back. And from then on, I swore that when I became a sheriff, I'd hunt down Black Jack and bring him to justice for what he did."

"Did…did you ever find him?" Clarissa asked.

"No. The case had gone cold for over five years. When I explained my reasons for lookin' for him, they said someone who's personally involved can't work on a case," he replied. "I was pretty mad at first, but then I decided it was just as well. I might've done somethin' stupid."

"Even so, to not get justice after all these years…" Clarissa shook her head. "I can't imagine living with all that."

"I can't either," Quick Draw said. "But I've mostly lived with it, since I know that someday I'll bring Black Jack to justice. I just gotta be a little more patient."

Clarissa frowned. She couldn't imagine being so patient to bring someone to justice if they took away someone she loved. If someone had killed her father when she was a girl, she would have spent those years crafting her revenge plan.

"Shucks, I didn't mean to sadden you even more with that story," Quick Draw said.

"No, it's okay. I guess everyone's had a hard life, after all," Clarissa replied. "After all, I grew up without a mother for most of my life."

"Oh…gee, that's awful," Quick Draw said.

"Yeah, it was. Even now, I still miss her. But it wasn't all bad. I got to do a lot of things that most girls my age weren't allowed to do," Clarissa said. "My father taught me how to fish and hunt, as well as how to shoot. He even let play a few sports."

"Really? Most girls I know don't really play sports," Quick Draw remarked. "So, what sports do you like to play?"

"Hmm…I've always liked boxing, but my father didn't want me to join the boxing team. He was afraid I'd get beat up," she said, chuckling. "But even though I gave it up, I never stopped doing weightlifting."

Quick Draw almost spat out his drink at this. "You lift weights?!" he exclaimed.

Clarissa chuckled. "Not as much as I used to, though," she said. She rolled up her sleeve to show off her right arm, which did have some muscular definition. "A lot of my friends told me that I was becoming 'manly', so…I kind of stopped weightlifting after a while. Bringing it up always makes me feel…awkward. It makes me feel like everyone's calling me a freak for not being dependent on people."

Quick Draw frowned. 'Freak' was the exact word Baba Looey had used when he had told him about his past. He said, "Well, you're not a freak to me, Clarissa. I think you're amazing."

"A-Amazing?" she repeated.

"Well, mostly because you're not afraid to try new things," Quick Draw continued, biting back a blush. "I like girls who can hold her own against bad guys."

Clarissa giggled. "So, would I be your first choice for a date, Quick Draw?" she asked teasingly.

This question made Quick Draw's face go as red as his hat. "S-Shucks, well…I-I, um…" He scratched the nape of his neck. "Well, I-"

"I'd hate to interrupt, you two, but we have to close in five minutes."

Quick Draw and Clarissa turned to see the waiter standing there at their table. Indeed, the diner was almost completely empty.

"Have we been here for that long?" Quick Draw asked.

"Yes. You've been here for almost two hours," the waiter replied.

"We wouldn't want to impose," Clarissa said. She pulled out her wallet and handed the waiter three twenty dollar bills, along with a five dollar bill. "That's the tip for you, by the way."

The waiter beamed. "Thank you, miss," he said. "You two enjoy your evening."

"We will," she replied as she and Quick Draw rose from their seats. "Thank you for the excellent meal."

After bidding the chef goodnight, Clarissa and Quick Draw made their way out of the restaurant. It was very quiet in the small town, and nobody was out except for Droop-a-Long, who was napping in the chair.

They made their way inside the sheriff's office to see that Ricochet had fallen asleep at his desk, his head buried in the paperwork.

"Thank goodness Baba's not up," Quick Draw replied. "I'd never hear the end of this."

"Does he tease you a lot, Quick Draw?"

"Not always, but the minute he hears I'm going out with someone, he always starts teasing me," Quick Draw said. "Personally, I think he's just jealous."

Clarissa had to stifle her laughter. "I don't think he'll be jealous for long once I introduce him to one of my friends," she said. "He'll like her the first moment he sees her."

"Yeah. By the way, uh, I had a great time tonight, Clarissa," Quick Draw said. "After things cool down with this case…would you be interested in, uh, going out with me?"

"Why, of course I would! I like you already, Quick Draw," she said. "But next time, I'm picking where we're going."

"You've got it," Quick Draw answered.

Clarissa smiled, then stood up on her tiptoes and planted a small kiss on his cheek. With a chuckle, she turned and made her way upstairs, pausing to look at him.

"Goodnight, Quick Draw," she said.

"G-Goodnight," he stammered out, still reeling from the kiss she'd placed on his cheek.

The door opened and Droop-a-Long walked in, looking half-asleep. Ricochet stirred, and turned to see Quick Draw and his deputy standing there.

"Oh! I'm mighty sorry about that, McGraw. I was working on the reports and somewhere along the line, I fell asleep," Ricochet said.

"You should head off to bed, Mr. Ricochet," Droop-a-Long answered. "We'll be busy in the morning."

"Yep, we sure will be," Quick Draw replied.

"So," Ricochet said, standing up from his chair, "I assume your outing with Clarissa went well?"

"Yeah…it sure did. We were talking so much that the waiter had to tell us to leave," Quick Draw said. "I invited her to go out with me when we finally get close this case."

"Well, I hope you two enjoy your time together," Ricochet said, his mouth pulling up into a smirk. "Baba Looey will be happy to hear about this."

"Oh, no! I already told Clarissa that I ain't tellin' Baba anything!" Quick Draw protested. "He'll pester me about it for days!"

"That's what friends do, Mr. McGraw," Droop-a-Long said.

"I think I've figured that out," Quick Draw replied. "Well, I'd better go ahead and hit the sack. I have a feelin' that tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

After bidding Ricochet and Droop-a-Long goodnight, Quick Draw made his way to the hotel, which was very quiet at this time of night. When he crept upstairs to his room, Baba Looey was asleep, buried in the covers and sucking his thumb. Quick Draw sighed as he closed the door and turned on the lamp.

"Thank goodness he's still asleep," Quick Draw said to himself, grabbing his nightgown and heading for the bathroom so he could brush his teeth and take his shower.

As he showered, he couldn't help but think about his night with Clarissa. Normally, he didn't think about romance while he was in the middle of a case, but he had enjoyed their little "victory dinner", and had enjoyed her company. He sighed. A few more outings wouldn't hurt. After all, even a sheriff needed to take a break every once in a while. His mind running on this, he began singing one of his favorite songs, one about a lonesome cowboy who was never loved.

After getting out of the shower and dressing for bed, he made his way out of the bathroom, only to nearly do a double take when he saw his deputy awake.

"Baba-boy! Do you know what time it is?" he asked.

"Yes, Senor Quicks Draw," Baba replied. "It's 12:00 even."

"What're you doin' up then?"

"Your singing woke me up," Baba replied. "Actually, it woke everybody up. They all said that you sounded like a dying whale, and for you to keep it down or else they're going to throw us out."

"Some people can't appreciate good music!" Quick Draw replied, offended.

"Well, there are people who do, Senor Quicks Draw," Baba Looey said. "They just don't like it when people butcher popular music."

"What are you sayin', Baba-boy?"

"Ah, nothing, Senor Quicks Draw," Baba answered nervously.

Quick Draw got into bed and prepared to turn out the light. He caught sight of his deputy's smirk as he reached over to turn off the light.

"So, I guess you enjoyed your date with Senorita Clarissa, yes?" he said. "You only sing that song when you're in love, Senor Quicks Draw."

Quick Draw groaned as he turned out the light. " _Good night_ , Baba-boy," he said as he turned over.

Baba Looey sighed. "Buenos noches, Senor."

* * *

 _The next morning..._

"So, did you kiss her, Senor Quicks Draw?" Baba Looey asked.

The question almost made Quick Draw choke on his cereal. After swallowing the bite that almost found its way down the wrong pipe, he said, "W-What?"

"Come on, Senor," Baba Looey teased. "You know you did."

"Baba-boy," Quick Draw said, folding his arms across his chest, "how many times am I going to tell you that absolutely nothing happened between us?"

"Your face tells otherwise, Senor," Baba said, noting the pink that dusted Quick Draw's face. "I think there's something you're not telling me~"

Quick Draw sighed. There were times where his deputy was annoyingly persistent on matters. This would be one of them.

He was spared from answering when he heard a knock on the door. "Thank goodness. I thought he'd never get here," he said. He got up from his chair and made his way to the door, leaving his stupefied deputy sitting there at the table. "Come on, Baba-boy! We've gotta get goin'."

Baba Looey sighed as he got up. He'd have to wait for more answers later. "Okay, Senor Quicks Draw," he said.

Quick Draw opened the door and stood face to face with the person Baba Looey had been teasing him about all morning. Clarissa smiled at him amiably, which only served to deepen Quick Draw's blush.

"Good morning, Quick Draw," she said. She then looked over to see Baba Looey place his sombrero on his head. "Good morning, Baba Looey!"

"Buenos dias, Senorita!" Baba Looey called.

"Uh, g-good morning, Clarissa," Quick Draw answered. "For a moment I thought you were Ricochet."

"Ricochet's busy with the rest of Dead On Dave's gang," she replied. "They tried to tie up Droop-a-Long and escape."

"I can tell just how well that went," Quick Draw replied. "Well, I guess we'd better get going, Clarissa. I don't wanna be late."

"Of course not," she said. With a small smile, she turned and made her way down the stairs.

Baba Looey appeared next to Quick Draw then. His face was mischievous. "She's just as pretty as you described, Senor Quicks Draw," he said. "But she's just not my type. The mane's a deal breaker, I think."

"Now hold on thar, Baba-boy! I'll be doin' the thinnin' around here, and don't you for-git it!" Quick Draw said, spinning to face Baba Looey. "Besides, I think her mane's perfectly fine the way it is, thank you very much!" He then turned and stormed down the hall.

Baba Looey shut the door, mentally counting the seconds when Quick Draw would realize just what he'd done.

A few seconds later, a bristled Quick Draw poked his head around the corner. His face was about as red as his hat."And don't say things like that again, Baba-boy!" he said.

Baba Looey couldn't help but burst into laughter.

* * *

Stinky Dalton was cleaning his gun when Bazooka Bob came in. He looked up from his work and asked, "Well? What did you find?"

"I found that Clarissa's got several friends around town. But this little one is her best friend, apparently," Bazooka said. He turned towards the porch, and it was then that Stinky noticed Bob was holding a rope. With a yank, Bob dragged in a small grey mule with black hair. "She's like a female Baba Looey, from what I can tell."

"So I see," Stinky said, getting up and surveying the small mule. "What's her name?"

"Felicia," she said. "What have you done to Clarissa?"

"Nothing," Finky said. "But not for much longer."

"What do you want with me?" she demanded. "If it's to help you with your criminal activities, then I refuse!"

"Unfortunately for you, Felicia, you're gonna be doing just that," Bazooka said.

"Quick Draw and the others will probably be on their way here during their search," Stinky said. "So, we need you to provide a little distraction for us while we make our getaway."

"You're crazy. All of you!" she shouted. "I would never work for the likes of you!"

Stinky Dalton jumped to his feet and pressed the barrel of his gun against her forehead. Her purple eyes lit up with fear.

"Your reward for doing so is your life, little lady," he snarled. "That's my only offer."

Felicia glared at each of the Dalton brothers in turn, and then she said, "Fine. But don't think you'll get away with what you've done."

"On the contrary," Stinky said, pulling his arm back, "we already have."

"And we will," Pinky said. "Now, here's what you've gotta do…"

* * *

Ricochet and Bob were waiting for them when they arrived at the sheriff's office. "Thank goodness you guys got here," Ricochet said by way of greeting. "We need to find Bazooka Bob, and fast, before he manages to get out of the state."

"Right," Quick Draw said. "If he's not as far as Percy says he is, we'll have this case wrapped up soon." He turned to Clarissa. "Are you sure you'll be alright out here with the rest of Dead On Dave's gang in the jail?"

"I told you, Quick Draw, I can handle myself," Clarissa explained. "If they do anything foolish, I'll give 'em the boot." She pointed at her brown cowboy boots. "Or a taste of my shotgun."

Droop-a-Long smirked. "Don't forget, I'll be here, too, Mr. Quick Draw," he said. "I'll make sure no harm comes to the little lady."

"Thanks, Droop-a-Long. I know I can count on you," Ricochet said. He climbed onto his horse, while Quick Draw and Baba Looey climbed onto Bob. "We should be back by this afternoon, y'all. Don't get into too much trouble."

"We won't, Mr. Ricochet!" Droop-a-Long shouted as they left. He turned towards Clarissa. "So, what do you suppose we do now, Miss Clarissa?"

"Hmm..." Clarissa scratched her chin in thought. Then she snapped her hooves as she came up with the idea she was looking for. "Do you like to play cards, Droop-a-Long?"

"I sure do," he said. "I'm pretty good at Go Fish."

"Then how's about we pass the time playing some Go Fish? I say best out of 35," she answered.

Droop-a-Long chuckled. "You're on, Miss Clarissa."

* * *

Clouds blanketed the sky as Quick Draw and his party made their way to the outskirts of town, feeling glad that they had brought coats. It was windy and rainy, which along with the cold temperatures was practically murder on their fur.

"I hope we find Bazooka Bob soon," Baba Looey muttered. "I'm freezing out here."

"I hope so, too. But if he's not here, we'll track that criminal across the whole state if we have to," Quick Draw replied.

"Gentlemen, I think we've found what we're looking for," Ricochet said. "Look over there!"

Quick Draw and Baba Looey looked up to see a small brown shack. The wooden exterior was rotten, and it looked as though someone had squeezed it like it was a can. There were only two windows, both in the front of the shack.

Quick Draw's eyes narrowed. "They sure picked an obvious spot to hide out."

"I don't like this, Senor Quicks Draw," Baba Looey said. His tone was worried. "It's too quiet around here."

"They may be preparin' for an ambush," Ricochet said. He jumped down from his horse. "I'm goin' in, Quick Draw. I want you and Baba to cover me."

"Nobody bothered to mention me, I see," Bob groaned.

"Don't worry, Senor Bob. You can help chase down the Daltons if they bolt," Baba Looey said. He watched as Quick Draw climbed down and started walking towards the shack, gun in hand. "Be careful, Senor Quicks Draw!"

"I will, Baba-boy," Quick Draw replied, and he and Ricochet continued on their way, their muscles tense with anticipation.

Right after he said that, the window opened, and the barrel of a gun poked out at the base of the window. Nobody had time to move before the shooter opened fire, peppering the area with bullets. Quick Draw and Ricochet jumped behind a rock for cover, while Baba Looey and Bob took off for the other side. The two sheriffs peeked out behind the rock and returned fire, putting holes in the walls. It wasn't long before the shooter returned fire as well, blowing off part of the boulder that Quick Draw and Ricochet were behind.

"I knew something like this would happen!" Baba Looey shouted over the sound of gunfire.

"Why didn't you say so before?!" Quick Draw yelled.

"I did say so before!"

"Cut the chatter, you two! We've gotta be on our toes!" Ricochet said. He ducked to avoid another bullet. A rush of air filled his head, which told him that the shooter had just shot off his hat.

Quick Draw's hat also went flying off a moment later. "Whoever's in there is shootin' pretty darn good," he muttered. "Baba-boy! Bob! We may need some back up!"

Baba Looey didn't need to be told twice. He jumped off of Bob's back, removed two six-shooters and took cover behind a rock, his guns held in attack position.

"You can count on me, Senor Quicks Draw!" he said, and opened fire directly at the window.

The window was destroyed in only three shots, and somewhere over the din, Quick Draw thought he'd heard a scream. Baba Looey paused in his shooting when he saw the barrel of the gun disappear into the shack again.

"Did I get them, Senor Quicks Draw?" Baba Looey asked.

"That's what we're going to figure out, Baba-boy," Quick Draw said.

"I'd suggest you reload," Ricochet said. He pulled out a case that was loaded with bullets. "All four of them might be in there."

"I don't think that's the case, Ricochet! Look!" Bob yelled, pointing his hoof at something behind the shack.

Quick Draw, Ricochet and Baba Looey all looked up to see a mule running away from the scene on foot.

"After him! He might be workin' with the Daltons!" Ricochet ordered.

All four took off for the mysterious figure, with Ricochet and Baba Looey leading the way. In a matter of seconds they were closing on the mule, who was trying in vain to escape. When Baba Looey was close, he leaped for it and caught the escapee in a flying tackle that sent them tumbling through the desert landscape. Sand and dry grass went flying everywhere.

It took some effort, but Baba Looey got a firm hold on the escapee and pinned him down to the ground. "Alright, I've got-"

It was then that he got a good look at who he had tackled. The suspect was a female mule, with a black mane and blue barrettes at the base of her ears. When she opened her eyes, purple irises locked with his blue ones.

"Oh, uh, my apologies, Senori-"

"You'll be sorry, alright!" And then, with no warning whatsoever, she used her legs to kick him off of her. The powerful kick sent him flying through the air with a scream. He crashed into a nearby catcus, groaning as he tried to come to.

"Baba-boy!" Quick Draw yelled. At the sound of hooves hitting the dirt, he turned to see the girl escape. "Hold on thar!"

"Don't worry, I've got her!" Ricochet said. He shot off like a bullet towards the girl, who was starting to tire out. He appeared in front of her a split second later, and she had to skid to a stop.

"Now look here, missy," he started, "what are you doin' out here in these parts?"

"If I tell you, they'll kill me!" she said, and looked ready to turn around and run again.

"They? Who are 'they'?" Bob asked.

"The Dalton brothers, and Bazooka Bob!" she exclaimed. As soon as the words were out, she clapped her hooves over her mouth in fear.

"The Dalton Brothers?!" Quick Draw almost dropped Baba Looey, who he was carrying over to Bob. "Where are they?!"

"They're gone," the mule said sadly, "along with Bazooka Bob."

"Great," Bob breathed. "They're planning on dragging this out forever."

"They won't get far," Ricochet replied. He turned towards the small female mule, who looked somewhat guilty. "They left one clue that'll lead us to them."

"M-Me?" she repeated.

"Yes, you. You're the only one who's seen them so far," he said. "I'm gonna have to take you back to the station and ask you some questions."

"Ask away," she replied. "I'll tell you whatever you need to know."

"That's good. Right now, we could use some pretty solid answers." Ricochet motioned to Quick Draw and Bob to follow him as they led the mule to his horse.

Quick Draw set Baba Looey down on the saddle before climbing on. "Are you okay, Baba-boy?" he asked.

"My stomach still hurts from that kick she gave me, but I'm alright," he said.

Quick Draw sighed. "At least you're not seriously injured like you were last time, Baba-boy," he said.

* * *

"I only have one more card left," Droop-a-Long announced, holding up his one card to show Clarissa.

"You are one good player," Clarissa said. "I've still got fifteen cards left."

"You got any fours?"

With a sigh, Clarissa pulled out one of her cards and handed it to him. With a small smirk, Droop-a-Long took the card.

"I guess this means I win again!"

"Aw…well, we still have the best out of 35 thing going, so I think I'll do better next time," Clarissa said, handing Droop-a-Long her deck of cards. "When it comes to games like baseball, I can beat anybody. But when it comes to card games…I don't do so good."

"It ain't all about tryin' to get rid of your hand the fastest," Droop-a-Long said. "It takes a lot of patience and strategy."

"How do you know?" Clarissa asked.

"Mr. Ricochet always tells me that when he beats me at Go Fish," he replied.

"And how often is that?"

"Uh…about every time we play."

Clarissa couldn't help but chuckle. Just then, she heard voices coming from outside. "They're back early," she said.

"I hope they found Bazooka Bob," Droop-a-Long said.

The doors opened, and they both turned around to see Ricochet walk in with Felicia in tow. Clarissa gasped.

"Why, I'll be!" She got up from her chair and ran over to the small burro. "Felicia, is that you?!"

"Clarissa!" Felicia exclaimed. "Oh, it's so good to see you again! I've been meaning to ask you about how you were doing, ever since…" Her voice trailed off, and her ears flattened against her head.

Clarissa's ears did the same. "I know. I've been doing a little better, but I still can't get used to living without Dad. It's gonna be pretty hard, you know?"

"Indeed. I felt the same thing when Mama passed away," Felicia said. "I thought I would never move on, either."

"I didn't know you ladies knew each other," Ricochet said.

"We've been friends ever since we were eight," Clarissa said. "We know each other so well, we could write books about each other."

"Kind of like how I know Senor Quicks Draw," Baba Looey said.

"You don't know everything about me, Baba-boy," Quick Draw said, "like I don't know everything about you."

"Eh, it's the thought that counts, I think," Baba Looey said. "We're still best friends, right, Senor Quicks Draw?"

Quick Draw smiled. "Right, Baba-boy," he said.

"Alright, gentlemen," Ricochet added, "I think it's time for us to head into the back office. Droop-a-Long, I need you to keep an eye on Dead On Dave's gang again. And this time, don't be afraid to use a little force."

"Got it, Mr. Ricochet," Droop-a-Long answered.

"We'll talk later after the interview, okay, Clarissa?" Felicia said.

Clarissa nodded. "Definitely. There's a lot to talk about," Clarissa replied.

With that, the group set off for their respective destinations.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 ** _This was going to be a lot longer, but I figured that at over 9,000 words, this chapter should be long enough. I decided to extend this for one more chapter, and afterwards, that'll be it. I'll be working on the one-shot as well._**

 ** _So, in this chapter, we meet Clarissa, the girl that nearly became a victim, and we see the end of Dead On Dave at the hands of this girl as well. The Daltons are not happy about this, but they can't go and outright kill her, since that would tip off QD. Now, they've tried to use another angle against her: her best friend, Felicia. Thankfully, this little mule isn't as intimidated by the Daltons like Clarissa was, because she quickly agrees to help Ricochet and the others capture the Daltons. And thankfully, Hokey's still alive, but with the Daltons, one can never tell what they're gonna do next. Oh, and now you see why this chapter is called "Have Guns, Will Use 'Em", since they were used a LOT in this chapter._**

 ** _Quick Draw's past kind of came out of nowhere. I figured that he must've had some reason to want to be a sheriff, and then I realized that they never actually showed his father in the show, so I came up with a reason why he's not there. If I'm inspired to do so, I'll put up a one-shot after this story that's about Quick Draw trying to find Black Jack and getting justice for what he did to his father._**

 ** _Writing Clarissa's interactions with Quick Draw were also kind of fun, and hard, to pull off. Writing canon character/OC pairings are kind of hard to pull off since you have to make sure that the person you're pairing up your favorite character with isn't a Mary Sue. That's partly why I took so long to finish this chapter, as I didn't want Clarissa's role to just be "Quick Draw's girlfriend"._**

 ** _I also had fun writing Baba Looey in here. For some reason, I can see him being the type of person to tease his friends about their relationships, but of course he means it only in jest. Another reason I'm extending this for one more chapter is because I really want to develop the romance, and there are some other things I'd like to write that would make this chapter way too long. The longest chapter I've ever written for a story was nearly 20,000 words, and I think that's gonna be a bit too much._**

 ** _Next chapter will have more of the stuff that we saw in this one, as well as showing just how cruel the Daltons can be. Stay tuned, and let me know what you think in your reviews!_**

 ** _God bless, iheartgod175_**


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

**A/N:** Before I start, I want to thank my Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ, for giving me the idea for this story, and for giving me the plans to finish it. I know that with You, nothing is impossible for me! You deserve to be praised, forevermore! Amen.

Hey there, everybody! Here is the third chapter of _Have Guitar, Will Travel_. This was supposed to be the third and final chapter, but since I've decided to add some more character development, and that the chapter would be way too long if I tried to squeeze the final battle in here, I've decided to extend the story for one more chapter. I'm so glad that my original character, Clarissa, is liked; I'm glad my attempts at making her a likable character worked! I hope that Felicia, who's going to take center stage here, is liked as well.

Now, to answer the reviewers:

 **Heart of the Demons:** Thanks for the kind words. I'm actually enjoying writing Clarissa, and developing Felicia turned out to be an interesting task I wanted to make her different from Clarissa, but not different in the way that QD and Baba Looey are different.

 **btamamura:** Thanks for the review, and as I said before, this chapter was a rollercoaster to write. This chapter will cool things down...a bit.

 **Jared DiCarlo:** I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Yeah, I wish this was animated, too; I hope to make a movie out of this someday. And regarding Ricochet, I watched an episode on my Saturday Morning Cartoons Collection DVD, and I knew I had to put him in there. The two greatest sheriffs in the H-B universe working together was impossible to resist.

In this chapter, you've got a lot of character interactions, romance, friendship and suspense. I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** As I said before, I own nothing but my original characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Calm Before the Storm  
**

"I was kidnapped by Bazooka Bob, Senor Ricochet," Felicia explained. "It happened this morning, when I went out to water my flowers. He came storming in on horseback, threw me to the ground and tied up my hooves. Then he dragged me all the way back to that shack, where I met the Dalton brothers. They told me that I had no choice but to help them."

"Did they say anythin' about where they were goin'?" Quick Draw asked.

"They talked about their new headquarters a lot," she said. "But from what I can recall, they never actually said anything about where it was. They must have been worried about me listening in."

"That's likely," Ricochet replied. "Did you see anybody else aside from the Dalton brothers?"

"Well…yes, actually I did. There was a wolf there. He looked to be in very bad shape. His entire face was purple," Felicia answered.

"So Hokey is alive," Baba replied.

"Yes, but for how much longer?" Quick Draw said. "They might try to kill him."

"They did say if he wouldn't hand over Two-Bit, they would shoot him," Felicia said. "I tried to get a good look at where they were going, but Bazooka Bob yelled at me to keep watch at the window."

"So this is about getting Two-Bit under their control!" Quick Draw growled. "I should've known."

"I kinda knew," Droop-a-Long supplied, "but I just didn't have enough evidence to prove it."

"Well, we need to find them," Baba Looey said. "If we don't, Two-Bit will be under their control again!"

"I agree. Felicia, do you remember seeing them take off?" Ricochet asked.

"By the time I ran to the back door to see what was going on, they were already far away," Felicia answered. "And then I heard you coming. I remembered what would have happened to me if I tried to send you all after them."

"They'd try to kill ya, right?" Ricochet supplied.

Felicia nodded. "That's why I opened fire. I wasn't trying to kill anybody, but I wanted to at least buy some time so I could escape," she said. "But then those bullets came too close to me, and I panicked and ran."

"I understand. To be honest, I think I would have run away, too," Baba Looey said.

"Oh, and I'm sorry for kicking you into a cactus, Baba Looey. In all the chaos, I didn't realize that I probably hurt you pretty badly," she said.

"That's okay. I've been through worse," he responded.

He didn't miss Quick Draw visibly cringe when he said 'worse'. Instead, he turned towards Ricochet. "So, what do we do now, Senor Ricochets?"

"What we do now is find the Daltons' new hideout and rescue Hokey," Ricochet said. "We've spooked them into leavin' town. But I think holding someone hostage was the worst move they could ever make."

"They weren't going to get any loyalty from me," Felicia said, "not after the way they treated me."

"You were pretty brave back there, Felicia," Quick Draw said. "Most girls would crumble under such pressure."

"You're friends with Clarissa, right?" Felicia said.

At the mention of Clarissa, Quick Draw felt a little heat come to his cheeks. "Well, pretty much," he said, "but I do know that she's pretty tough."

"Then you also know that her close friends are pretty tough as well," Felicia said. "I can hold my own against anybody who tries to harm me."

"That's the kind of girl Senor Quicks Draw likes," Baba Looey teased.

"What are you talkin' about, Baba-boy?" Quick Draw demanded.

"Oh, you should know," Baba Looey continued, sending an aside glance to Quick Draw, "she's a tan-coated mare with curly blond hair-"

"You like Clarissa?" Felicia asked.

"No! I mean, yes, I do like her, but as a friend," Quick Draw said. He then turned towards Baba Looey. "Something that my faithful and loyal sidekick doesn't understand!"

"I'm only joking, Senor Quicks Draw."

"Anyway," Ricochet said, "if we can get things back to the matter at hand, gentlemen..."

"Oh, right," Quick Draw replied. "Sorry about that. I guess we got a little carried away there."

"Don't worry," Felicia said. "I'm used to friends bickering. Clarissa and I do that a lot, too."

Ricochet's impatient glare brought everyone back to their senses. Felicia smiled sheepishly, and said, "As I was trying to explain earlier..."

* * *

Clarissa was sitting outside, half listening to the conversation that wafted from inside. She pulled at her curly locks, and she looked down at the ground, nervous. She was anxious to talk to her friend, as she wanted to make sure she was alright and wasn't threatened by the Daltons to do something dangerous. But she knew she couldn't barge into the room, right when Ricochet and the others were trying to plan a countermove against the Daltons.

So she had to sit outside and wait. And the wait was taking its toll on her, just from looking at how impatient she looked.

"You're looking kinda peeved," Bob noted from his position near the office. He was watching her face carefully. "There's something about this case that's bothering you, right?"

"Yeah," she said. "There is. And the thing is...I'm afraid of losing my life because of it."

"Why do you say that?" he said.

Clarissa didn't say anything, though Bob didn't miss the tension on her face. It was so odd to see the vibrant mare become quiet and distressed. He was about to return to his food when she said suddenly, "You remember yesterday, when Quick Draw and I had that dinner?"

"Yeah," Bob answered, not quite sure where this was going.

Clarissa looked around as though she were being watched, and then she turned back to Bob. "Promise me that you won't tell anybody else in town what I'm going to tell you," she answered.

"Not even Quick Draw?"

"I want him to hear it from me personally," Clarissa said.

"But you barely even know me," Bob said. "Do you really think you can trust me with this sort of information?"

"Bob, it doesn't take much to earn my trust. When someone tells me that they're going to do something, I know that they're going to do it," Clarissa said. "You're not a dangerous person like the Daltons or Dead On Dave. That's why I'm going to tell you this, before I go to Quick Draw and the others with this."

"Well, alright," he said. "Tell me what's goin' on."

Clarissa nodded, and then told Bob everything that had happened with Finky Dalton last night. She couldn't help but shudder at the thought of that man, of him calmly telling her that she was going to be killed. Bob looked concerned as she explained how she had refused and how Finky had calmly heeded her reply.

"That's not like Finky, or any of the Daltons," he said. "They would have killed you if Stinky ordered it."

"That's what I don't understand," Clarissa said. "Why wouldn't Finky kill me?"

"More importantly, why didn't you tell Quick Draw this as soon as Finky had left?" Bob questioned.

"Why didn't you tell Quick Draw what?"

Clarissa felt her veins fill with ice as Quick Draw suddenly appeared behind her. He looked somewhat confused at what he was seeing. He looked from one horse from another and said, "Is there something you're not tellin' me?"

Bob made to answer, but Clarissa beat him to it. "No, Bob. I said I wanted to tell him myself," she said.

"Tell me what?" Quick Draw asked.

With a deep breath, Clarissa told him everything she had just told Bob, not leaving out any detail. When she was done, Quick Draw stared at her, shock and anger on his face.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me the Daltons were in town?!" he yelled.

"I-I...I was afraid," she said, looking down at the ground. "I trusted him when he said that he wouldn't kill me, but...I was afraid that he would if I told you or Ricochet. I-I had to hold up our part of the deal."

"Clarissa, he was tryin' to intimidate ya," Quick Draw said. "Trustin' the Daltons is dangerous. They don't care about ya, or me for that matter. I reckon they're waitin' for the right moment to attack you."

"I guess you're right about that," she replied. Her ears folded flat against her head. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this information, Quick Draw. I guess I'm a coward under all this, huh?"

"Now, hold on thar! You are not a coward, Clarissa!" Quick Draw said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "And don't you go around sayin' it, either!"

Clarissa stared at him in surprise. "But because of my cowardice, I caused you guys to get behind in trying to chase the Daltons..."

"Don't blame yourself, Clarissa," Quick Draw replied. "To be honest, I probably would've been terrified, too."

"Even so, I still should have gone to you and told you what was going on," she explained.

"You would've been killed, Clarissa," Bob said. "I think it's probably good thing that you didn't immediately tell Quick Draw. Finky could've still remained outside and tried to pick you off if you did tell."

"And I wouldn't let that happen," Quick Draw said. "You're way too important to me, and I'm not lettin' ya get hurt."

Clarissa felt some heat rise on her face. She couldn't contain her surprise as she looked at Quick Draw. "I'm important...to you?" she asked.

Quick Draw's face went slightly red. "W-Well, I...um..." He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah...I do care about what happens to ya, Clarissa."

Clarissa smiled shyly. "Aww...thanks, Quick Draw," she said. "That's really sweet of you to say."

"Shucks, you're welcome," Quick Draw replied.

"Aw, ain't that sweet?" Droop-a-Long's musing brought Quick Draw back to his senses. He turned around to find the pink-furred coyote leaning against the door frame. "I reckon Baba Looey was right."

"Baba Looey was right about what?" Quick Draw asked.

"Oh, somethin' about how you'll be head over heels for Miss Clarissa by the end of the week," Droop-a-Long continued, completely ignoring Baba Looey's frantic gestures to shut him up. "And it is nearly the end of the week..."

"Is this true, Baba Looey?" Quick Draw demanded, turning to his deputy.

Baba Looey looked away, whistling innocently. "I don't know what Senor Droop-a-Long is saying, Quicks Draw."

"Baba-boy, what did I tell you about spreadin' rumors like that?!"

"I wasn't spreading rumors, Senor! I was just calling what I saw," Baba Looey said.

"Well, you misunderstood the whole thing, Baba Looey! I don't like her!"

"You don't like me?" Clarissa said, her voice taking on a hint of hurt.

Quick Draw spun around to face Clarissa, his angry expression turning to one of nervousness. "N-No! I mean, I do like you, Clarissa, but not in the way Baba Looey thinks I do!" he hurriedly explained.

"Really? Because I don't think that's true!" Clarissa huffed, turning away from him.

Quick Draw turned towards Baba Looey. "Now look what ya've done, Baba Looey!" he said. "You've gone and hurt her feelin's with all your gossipin'!"

Baba Looey started to say something, but that was when Clarissa started to laugh. Both mustang and mule turned to see Clarissa turning towards them with a mischievous smile.

It took a minute for her actions to sink into Quick Draw's brain. He then frowned. "Clarissa...you're no better than Baba Looey!" he said.

"It's just so fun messing with you, Quicks Draw," Baba Looey said.

Quick Draw was about to say something when Clarissa walked up to him and said, "No need to get your hat in a twist, Quick Draw. It was all in good fun," she said. She then gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Besides, we are just friends anyway, right?"

Quick Draw had to snap himself out of it before he answered with, "Uh...right, friends!" His face was dusted with a deep shade of pink, and Clarissa couldn't help but giggle, a light blush of her own on her fur.

Droop-a-Long looked over at Ricochet, who had suddenly materialized next to him. "Do ya really think they're just friends, Mr. Ricochet?" he asked.

"Nope." Ricochet's smile was sly. "I have a feelin' that Baba Looey might be right on this."

"That's just what I was thinkin', too, Mr. Ricochet."

* * *

"So, do you think that Quick Draw's still on our tail?" Pinky asked.

"Ugh, I swear, you're stupider than Dinky sometimes," Stinky snarled. "Of course he's still on our tails! He ain't gonna rest until we give back the mayor and go back to jail."

"I think we'll have to stop this soon," Finky said. "We can't go on the run forever. Either we surrender or we go down fightin'!"

"I thought I told you guys that surrenderin' ain't an option. We're gettin' Two-Bit back, and we're gettin' rid of the mayor, Quick Draw and his annoying mule. And if Ricochet Rabbit gets involved, we'll pick him off, too."

"Bazooka Bob's still looking around Hoop 'n Holler, right?" Pinky asked.

"Yeah. He's gonna find an angle against Quick Draw soon," Stinky said. "We'll just have to wait and see what he comes up with."

* * *

"Did you have to go and tease Quick Draw like that?"

Baba Looey turned around to face the owner of the voice. Felicia stood behind him, looking somewhat concerned. "You could have hurt their chances!"

"So, even you are in on it?" he asked.

"I've noticed Clarissa has been much happier whenever she's around Quick Draw," she replied. "Not that she isn't happy when she's not around him."

Baba Looey nodded, but he had the feeling that Felicia didn't come out here to talk about Clarissa. "Is there something wrong, Senorita?" he asked.

Felicia sighed. "I just feel like I didn't do a lot to help Quick Draw and Ricochet," she said. "I wasn't able to figure out where they were going."

"Senorita, it's not your fault," Baba Looey said. "You did what you could."

"I know," she said. "But I feel like I didn't do enough. It reminds me of back home, when I couldn't do much to help my father."

Baba Looey was perplexed. "Your papa?" he asked.

"Papi was an outspoken man, even for a burro. Back in Texas, most of them have to keep their mouths shut in fear of execution," Felicia said. "Several people didn't like what he had to say, and they tried to attack us. I tried to defend him, but I wasn't strong enough...Papi got hurt, but we managed to escape."

"Oh...lo siento. I'm sorry about that," Baba Looey said, walking over to sit next to her. "To be honest, your story sounds kind of like mine."

"Really?"

"Well...to make a long story short, as Quicks Draw says, I worked as a pack mule. I was injured badly by the master's dogs, and then he dumped me on the side of the road," Baba Looey said. "After a long time, I managed to find work again, but the attack left me weaker than I already was."

Felicia's face was filled with concern. "You must have suffered a lot when you were young," she said.

"Si, I have," he said. "And I suffer even now. I lost a friend several months ago, because I was a coward. And then I..."

Felicia noticed that he paused at that part and that he was trying hard to keep a straight face. She started to say something, but he said, "Well, back in Two-Bit, we were fighting against the Daltons in a desperate attempt to reclaim the town. Right when we thought things couldn't get any worse, they brought out a cannonball and shot it at us. Quicks Draw, Yogi and I were hit by it. I remember a lot about the explosion...all the fire and what not. And then everything went black."

Felicia covered her mouth with her hooves. "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that, Baba Looey..."

"I owe my life to Quicks Draw. He saved my life and nursed me back to health," Baba Looey said. His ears folded down slightly. "And even though he said that I'm not a burden to people, I feel like I am. People have to take care of me all the time, and I'm not strong enough to take on anybody in a fight. And there are times where I feel like I'm overshadowed."

"Overshadowed?" she repeated.

"Si, by Quicks Draw and Senor Ricochets," Baba Looey said. "I won't say that to Quicks Draw, though. He'll get even more protective of me."

"I can't say I blame him for being protective," Felicia said. "You are his deputy after all."

"A weak one at that," Baba Looey snorted.

"I don't think having a lot of strength matters, Baba Looey," Felicia said.

"I think it does. I'm not strong like Senorita Clarissa. I can't take a lot of hits like Quicks Draw. And I'm not fast like Senor Ricochets," Baba Looey said. "Even you are stronger than me!"

"Well, not by that much," she said. She paused, considering what she was going to say, and then asked, "What's one thing you're proud of?"

"Well..." Baba Looey scratched his chin. "I guess it's when I make plans to help Senor Quicks Draw. Even if he doesn't use it..."

"And how long have you been helping Quick Draw?"

"Oh, forever, I think. Sometimes I end up saving the day, even if I don't do much," Baba Looey said.

"You should call that your strength, Baba Looey," Felicia said. "What you lack in physical strength, you make up for in your mind."

"You..." Baba Looey looked at her, utter shocked. "You really believe that?"

"I do." She blushed slightly. "Sorry. I tend to get this way a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Acting like someone's mother by giving them advice," she said. "I'm pretty sure you don't even need the advice, ri-"

"No, you're wrong about that, Senorita," Baba Looey interrupted. Felicia stared at him for a moment. "I may not have a lot going for me in my body, but I do have a lot going for me in mind." For the first time all day, a real smile crossed his face. "Gracias, Senorita."

Felicia smiled. "De nada."

* * *

"Say, Bob?"

Bob looked over at Clarissa, who seemed to be staring up at the orange sky. "Yes, Clarissa?"

"What do you want to do after this whole case is wrapped up?" she asked.

"Hmmm...I'm not sure," Bob said. "When we get back to Two-Bit, I'm gonna be Hokey's faithful horsie again..."

"But don't you have a dream of your own?" Clarissa asked. "Everyone does!"

"Well...there was one dream I had," Bob said. "I wanted to live on a farm once..."

"Really? How come?" Clarissa asked.

"It reminded me of home. I used to be a country horse before my master came and we traveled all over the West," Bob said. "I didn't really like the journey at first, but my master convinced me to give it a try. If he hadn't done that, I would've never seen the Midwest."

"Your master sounds like a kind man," Clarissa commented.

"Well, he was a kind man," Bob said quietly. "He was killed by the Daltons. I was too late to save him."

Clarissa gasped. "Oh my gosh...I am so sorry, Bob."

"The Daltons were gonna leave him in the ground, but I insisted that they give him a proper burial," Bob said. "He didn't deserve the death he got."

"Sort of like how Dad died, right?" Clarissa said.

Bob nodded. "Sort of."

They remained in silence for a while. Then Bob asked, "Do you have any dreams, Clarissa."

"I did. When I was little, I wanted to own a store. Dad was a huge inspiration to me," she said. "He treated everyone as though they were his friends. There was always a relaxed atmosphere about his store. Since my mom passed when I was little, I don't have any brothers who would take over the store. So I asked him if I could take on the store when he retired."

"What happened for you to give that up?" Bob asked.

"My relatives." She made a face. "They didn't like the idea of me running a store. They kept telling me that a woman's place is in the home, and that I should let my husband run the store."

"Basically, the traditional motherly role, huh?" Bob asked.

"Yeah. If they weren't my relatives, I'd tell them where they can stick that role, too."

Bob almost choked on his hay. He looked at Clarissa with a bewildered expression. "You really would've told them that?" he asked.

"Well...probably not," Clarissa said, an embarrassed smile on her face. "Some of my relatives are scary when they're angry." Her smile waned. "The thing is...I don't know how I can pursue this dream. I feel like everything's stacked against me."

"Don't believe that. You'll achieve your dream; you've just got to keep working at it," he said. "And I would care less about what other people say. Stay true to yourself, and work towards that dream."

"What about your dream?" Clarissa asked.

"Well...I don't know if the mayor will really want to live on a farm, but if there's a way I can live on a farm, I'll take it," he said. "Don't worry about me. You've got your own goals to worry about."

"Thanks," she replied. She sighed. "I wish my dad were here right about now. He knew just what to do to make me feel better."

"Same here," Bob said. "My master would cheer me up with his simple advice."

"Who was your master anyway?"

Bob turned towards her with a sad smile as he remembered his previous master. "Oh, a North Carolina hound dog name Huckleberry Hound. He was too nice for his own good, really...but even though he was almost always relaxed, he knew when he had to fight."

"I heard a strange story where you guys won with the help of his ghost," Clarissa said. "I think I heard it from some of the natives in this area." She sighed. "All superstition if you ask me."

Bob chuckled, which brought her gaze back to him. "What's so funny?"

"Funny you should bring up that story, because I have a firsthand account of what happened," Bob said.

"You do?"

"Yup. And it's a whole lot more than superstition."

* * *

"The nerve of Baba Looey, teasin' me like that!" Quick Draw huffed. He sat in his chair with his arms crossed. "And Clarissa went and joined in, too!"

"So, I guess you're mad at her, too, huh?" Ricochet said.

"Well...not as much as I am at Baba Looey, though," Quick Draw said. "At least Clarissa doesn't tease me nearly as much as he does."

"Clarissa kinda likes to do that, Mr. McGraw," Droop-a-Long said. "I reckon she's probably flirtin' with ya."

"Flirtin' with me?" Quick Draw repeated. "That's ridiculous! We've only known each other for what, a day or two?"

"It can happen, McGraw," Ricochet commented. "I think it's obvious that she's a lot more comfortable with you out of all of us."

"She's been spendin' a lot of time with Bob, too," Quick Draw said. "They're layin' it on pretty thick."

"Quick Draw, I think you're tryin' to find excuses as to why you're not smitten with this girl," Ricochet said.

"I am not smitten!"

"You don't have to yell, Mr. McGraw," Droop-a-Long said.

"I'm not yellin', either!" Quick Draw yelled. Seeing that both sheriff and deputy were looking at him with odd looks, he sighed. "Sorry about that. It's just...well, the way I feel towards her is confusin' me."

"How's it confusin' you?" Ricochet asked.

"Well, I mean...I did mean what I said to Baba Looey before, that we were friends. But today, that all started to change. I found it harder to tell Baba Looey that we really were just friends. And when she even said that we were just friends, I...it felt like a punch to the gut," Quick Draw admitted. "And the thing is, I don't understand why."

"Ah...it's one of those things," Ricochet said. "You've never been in love before, have ya, McGraw?"

"I have," Quick Draw explained, "but all the girls I liked were human, and they all thought I was ugly. That doesn't really do much to help me out with the girls."

Ricochet nodded.

"And the thing is," Quick Draw continued, "I'm awful shy about those things. So even if some girl did like me back, I couldn't tell her how I felt because I would break out in a sweat."

"Or turn as red as your hat," Droop-a-Long pointed out.

"Yup, you've been doin' that a lot lately, McGraw," Ricochet commented.

Quick Draw huffed. "It's not like I want to..."

"This reminds me of the time Mr. Ricochet was in love," Droop-a-Long said. "He's normally a swashbucklin' kinda guy...but the minute he saw that girl, he was so tongue-tied he forgot his own name!"

Ricochet turned to face Droop-a-Long with a glare, but his face had gone as pink as his nose. "Did ya have to bring that up, Droop-a-Long?" he asked.

"Well, if it's to help Mr. McGraw relate to ya better," Droop-a-Long replied.

Ricochet sighed. "Well...Droop-a-Long's not wrong on that count, McGraw. I did, in fact, have a sweetheart back when I first became a lawman," he said. "Back then, I cared more about catchin' outlaws and bringin' criminals to justice than I did about love. But meetin' her changed everythin'." A dreamy expression took over his features. "I reckon she was the most beautiful rabbit in the universe. There was no one else like 'er."

"So...what happened?" Quick Draw asked.

"Well, she saw that I cared more about my career than settlin' down. I myself was kinda conflicted: I knew I had to give up either my career or my darlin' Melissa, but I didn't want to give up either. And she didn't want to wait on me forever, so she told me that I should do what made me happy," he said. "Then she went off and married someone else. I haven't heard from her since."

"Oh, gee...that must've really stung," Quick Draw said, his tone sympathetic.

"You never really got over her, did ya, Mr. Ricochet?" Droop-a-Long asked.

"No. I reckon I won't ever love another again," he said. "And even though I didn't get to be with the girl I cared about, it did teach me a very important lesson: you can't play around with love...especially when it's starin' ya in the face."

"So, you're sayin' that if I really care about this girl," Quick Draw said, "I should just tell her how I feel instead of waitin' around?"

Ricochet nodded. "That's what I did, and it cost me."

"And ya need to figure out how you really feel about her," Droop-a-Long said.

"Like I said, it's all really confusing," Quick Draw said. "I guess I just need some time to really sit down and think."

"Well, these things do take time to figure out," Ricochet said. "I'll make sure Baba Looey doesn't bother ya anymore, McGraw."

"Thanks, Ricochet, Droop-a-Long," Quick Draw said. "I needed some advice right about now."

"No problem. A sheriff always helps out a fellow sheriff, after all," Ricochet said.

"So, what're you plannin' to do?" Droop-a-Long asked.

"Well, first things first, I'm gonna figure out how I feel about her. And then...well, I'll figure out where to go from there."

"Take your time, McGraw."

* * *

When Quick Draw made it back to the hotel that evening, he had already figured out in his head what he was going to do-and regarding his feelings for Clarissa, that wasn't too hard to figure out either. found Baba Looey already there, scribbling something on a sheet of paper. He didn't even look up to acknowledge Quick Draw as he shut the door.

 _Seems like everyone's got their own thing to do. Guess I won't be bothered after all._ Quick Draw made his way over to his bed and practically hopped onto it. Baba Looey visibly jumped, and his pen left a stray mark of black on the paper.

"O-Oh, Senor Quicks Draw!" he said. "Sorry...I didn't even know you were here."

"That's okay, Baba-boy! I didn't want to bother ya while you were writin'."

"What are you going to do, Quicks Draw?" Baba asked

"Hmm...not sure yet. I was thinkin' of bringing out my guitar..."

Baba made a face. "If you're going to, I think you should head to the western field. That way, people won't bother you."

"Thanks for the tip, Baba Looey," Quick Draw said. "Whatcha writin'?"

"Oh, this? Well, it's a poem for Senorita Felicia," he said.

"Oh, really?" Quick Draw couldn't help but smirk. "I didn't know you wrote poetry, Baba Looey."

Baba Looey caught on to the teasing tone in Quick Draw's voice and frowned. "It's not a love poem, Quicks Draw. Back home, my family's custom is to give gifts of appreciation to those who help you. Felicia cheered me up when I was feeling down earlier, so I wanted to give her this as a gift." He sighed as he balled up the paper. "I've been writing for a long time, and nothing works."

"You'll come up with somethin', Baba Looey," he said. "And I'm pretty sure that she'll like whatever you write for her."

"You think so?" Baba Looey asked.

"I know so," Quick Draw said. "Well, I'd better not stay in here too long. You need to concentrate on your writin'."

"Thanks for the help, Quicks Draw," he said. He watched as Quick Draw pulled out his guitar. "Say, why are you bringing that out now, Quicks Draw?"

Quick Draw turned towards him with a small smile. "Oh...I was thinnin' of doin' somethin' nice for someone."

Now it was Baba Looey's turn to smirk. "Is it for who I think it is?" he asked.

"You'll see," Quick Draw replied, and then he left.

Baba Looey laughed to himself as he pulled out another sheet of paper. "Senor Quicks Draw is in love, and he doesn't even know it yet!"

* * *

Clarissa looked out the window that overlooked her room. It had been quite an eventful day. First, her friend being rescued, and then learning that the Daltons had escaped and were possibly farther away that they thought...they certainly weren't making this easy on Quick Draw and the others. She wished she could help them, but Ricochet had refused, saying that it was much safer if she stayed behind and kept watch over Dead On Dave's gang. And while she didn't mind performing guard duty, she really wished she could go out and help them search. She knew that it was probably because Ricochet and Quick Draw didn't want to see her get hurt again, but she still wanted to help out.

It was a slow night. Ricochet, Bob and Droop-a-Long were turning in for the night, and Felicia was staying at one of the other neighbor's houses. And it was likely that Quick Draw and Baba Looey were heading to bed as well.

She sighed as she leaned against the wall. She hadn't meant to offend the sheriff earlier when she decided to join in on the teasing. She was only starting to pick up on his moods, however, but she knew that he didn't like to be teased about his relationship with her. _Maybe I should apologize. He did seem a little uncomfortable with it,_ she thought. They were just friends, after all.

Friends. She remembered his disappointed expression when she'd said that they were just friends. That made her wonder-were they really "just friends" as both of them claimed? Or did she actually want something more than just friendship? Did _he_ want something more than just friendship? She had flirted with him a few times, mostly to get a reaction of him, and boy, did it work.

She had to admit, she did like to spend time around the mustang. He was brave, kind, took some pride in his achievements and utterly devoted to catching those who did wrong. He wasn't the most handsome stallion she'd ever met, but his easygoing nature did make up for that. The one thing she hadn't guessed was that he was somewhat shy around girls, and that he looked kind of cute when he blushed. He sounded like the kind of hero a romance loving girl like Felicia would swoon over. And while Clarissa wasn't going to swoon over Quick Draw like that, she had to admit that those traits did make him attractive, at least to her.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts about Quick Draw that she didn't even notice the off-key strings of the guitar wafting inside. She was only aware of it when a certain note caught her ears and she cringed. She sighed, hoping that it wasn't one of those drunk musicians from the bar again.

And then a very familiar voice wailed, _"Oh, I'm a lonesome cowboy/'cause the girls don't like my faaaace!"_

 _What in the world?!_ Clarissa got up and walked over to the window. There standing directly under her window was Quick Draw, who was carrying a guitar. "Howdy, Clarissa!" he called.

"Quick Draw...was that you singing?" she asked. She didn't even know if she should call it singing or not.

"Well, I wanted to serenade you with a song," he said. "I was just warmin' up."

"But don't you think it's a little late for that?" she asked. "People are sleeping!"

"It's never too late to tell someone how they feel!" he said. "And this is how I plan on doin' it!"

Clarissa felt her heart skip a beat. So he did have feelings for her? She was literally speechless as Quick Draw continued to tune up his guitar. She wanted to open her mouth and say something, but her mouth had gone dry.

What was she supposed to say to him, when she couldn't figure out if she liked him or not?

Quick Draw cleared his throat and started to play the guitar. Compared to his "strumming" a few seconds ago, this song carried an actual tune. "This is a new song I kinda came up with on the spot," he said. "It may not be the best song ever, but...I think it should tell you just how I feel."

Clarissa watched in astonishment as he started to sing. His song was about someone who was friends with a girl, but was too shy to say how he truly felt about. He was going through his thoughts on the girl, saying everything he loved about her, with him realizing that he really did like her as more than just a friend. Even though he was off-key in some parts, she could tell that he genuinely meant what he was singing, and she could practically feel her heart melting. Her cheeks went about as red as her dress as she listened to him sing.

After hitting the last high note (which shattered a window in another store), Quick Draw lowered his guitar. He looked up at Clarissa, somewhat bashful. "W-Well, uh, how'd ya like that, Clarissa?" he asked.

Clarissa didn't know what to say at first, mostly because she didn't want to hurt his feelings after he'd taken his time to sing to her. Rather, she said, "That...that was the sweetest thing anybody's ever done for me. I really did like it, Quick Draw...even if your voice needs a little work."

Quick Draw huffed. "Well, nobody's perfect, Clarissa," he said.

Just before she could answer, the doors leading to the sheriff's office opened, and Ricochet ran out, dressed in his nightgown and his fur sticking up in odd places.

"What's goin' on, McGraw? Is somebody bein' attacked?" he asked.

"No! I was just singin' to Clarissa, that's all!" he asked.

"I reckon Baba Looey was right about that, too, Mr. Ricochet," Droop-a-Long said.

"And what's that, Droop-a-Long?" both sheriffs asked.

"Mr. McGraw can't hold a tune to save his life," Droop-a-Long said.

Quick Draw's face went about as red as his hat. "When I get my hooves on Baba Looey..."

Clarissa couldn't help but giggle at that. "You don't have to do that, Quick Draw. It's the thought that counts, in the end," she said.

"Gosh, thanks, Clarissa," Quick Draw said. "I'd be happy to sing it for ya again-"

"NO!" Ricochet and Droop-a-Long echoed at once.

"Everyone's a critic!"

Hidden in the cover of darkness, two blue eyes narrowed at the unusual sight. A dark chuckle escape Bazooka Bob's lips as he snuck out of his hiding place.

"Had I known this was Quick Draw's weak spot, I would've captured that girl a lot sooner," he said.

* * *

Snoring filled Hokey Wolf's ears as he surveyed the room that he was stuck in. All of the Dalton brothers were leaning against the wall, sleeping. Even Stinky Dalton, who had opted to keep watch, was snoring in his chair.

Hokey took a look around. Bazooka Bob was gone, and he had left the door cracked open so he could slip in and out without alerting the Daltons, as they would likely shoot anybody who caused a disturbance. He turned around to see his bindings. The Daltons had gotten smarter since their stay in jail; they had hidden the key away in a place where Hokey wouldn't find it. He couldn't unlock his feet or hands either, but he should be able to scoot over to the door and get the door open.

Slowly, carefully, he started to shuffle over to the door, being mindful as to not trip over Dinky's feet as he did so. Each movement literally hurt, due to the injuries he had sustained from Stinky's beating. He also noticed that one of his wounds was turning a sickly green color. That alone had settled the decision to make him attempt to escape. He'd stayed alive this long; he wasn't about to let an infection kill him, not when he still had a town to run.

An agonizing minute later, he finally made his way to the door. He was about to position himself to push the door open when the door gave way for him. He stared, horrified, as Bazooka Bob's dark blue eyes bored into his.

"Goin' somewhere?" he snarled.

Hokey couldn't have answered if he tried. Bazooka Bob kicked him down, sending his head colliding painfully with the wooden floor. A split second later, Stinky Dalton's boots hit the floor, and his gun was out of his holster.

"Did that sheriff find us?" he asked.

"No. The mayor was attempting to go out for a stroll," Bazooka Bob said, kicking Hokey in the ribs. Hokey groaned with pain at this action.

Stinky growled, then turned to Pinky, who was sleeping where Hokey had been placed earlier. He walked over to him and kicked him in the shin, causing Pinky to yowl with pain. Clutching his foot, he turned to Stinky. "Was that necessary?"

"You're lucky that's all you're gettin'! I told ya to chain his arms to the wall!" Stinky yelled. "He was tryin' to escape!"

"Even if he did make it out of here, he wouldn't get far," Pinky said. "He'd be dead by morning time anyway, what with that infection of his."

"Don't forget the weather," Finky added. "He'll freeze to death before he even gets to Hoop 'n Holler...which is about 55 miles away from here."

"Alright, don't mention locations. That'll only give him more motivation to escape." Bazooka Bob turned to Stinky. "I've finally found an angle we can use against Quick Draw. Even better, you'll get your revenge for Dave."

Stinky turned towards him, looking pleased. "Now, we're onto something. What do you have?"

Bazooka Bob smirked. "The girl, Clarissa. Apparently, Quick Draw's got a soft spot for her. If we're gonna make him give us Two-Bit, then we need to give him an...incentive," he said.

"Incentive, huh?" Stinky said, scratching his chin.

"Yeah. Let's make him an offer he can't refuse," Finky said, "instead of having that girl trying to work for us."

"I agree," Stinky said. "So, what's your plan, Bob?"

"You'll see first thing in the morning," Bazooka Bob replied.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

Quick Draw awoke to the sound of voices in the hotel room. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes with his hoof as he tried to make out the voices. So far, it was Droop-a-Long, Baba Looey, and Ricochet who were inside. He heard a female voice, and for a split second he thought it was Clarissa. That alone made he leap out of bed and scramble to grab his clothes, only for him to get entangled in the covers and crash into the floor face first.

There was a whoosh of air that blew his mane back. "You alright, McGraw? I thought you were still asleep!" Ricochet asked.

Quick Draw shook his head. "I was. Then I heard everyone talkin', and I thought that Clarissa was here," he said. He then picked himself up off of the floor. "Speakin' of Clarissa, where is she?"

"She's back at the office, doin' guard duty. She had wanted to come to breakfast, but she said that nobody would be guardin' the gang," Droop-a-Long said. "She seemed kinda down about it, too. I guess she wanted to see ya, Mr. McGraw."

"Yeah," Quick Draw agreed. "There's a lot I wanted to talk to her about afterwards, but then I had to replace that shopkeeper's window..." At the mention of Clarissa, he remembered another important detail. "By the way, you didn't tell Baba Looey about what happened last night, right?"

"Nope. I still haven't told 'im yet," Ricochet said. "Besides, the little guy had plans this mornin', so I didn't even get bothered about you two."

Quick Draw looked over to see Baba Looey and Felicia sitting at a breakfast table, their plates pushed to the side. Felicia was reading something on a sheet of paper, and Baba Looey was trying his best to not look nervous, although he continually pulled at his neckerchief.

Felicia giggled as she set the paper down "Aw, that was so sweet of you to say, Baba Looey," she said. "I'm touched that you think of me like that."

"Gracias, Senorita," Baba Looey replied. "T-To be honest, a 'desert flower' was the only thing I could think of to describe you. I'm not very good at writing poetry..."

"It's not bad for your first attempt," she replied. "If you really want to learn how to write poetry, I can help."

"You write poetry?"

"Well...here and there. I've practiced for years," Felicia said. "I want to become an author or a poet one day. But I don't know if people will really pay to read a book written by..." She paused.

"Written by who?" Baba Looey asked.

Felicia looked down at the ground, looking somewhat embarrassed. "Well, I don't think anybody would ever read my stories, or my poems because I'm a woman. You know how people are," she said.

"Senorita," Baba Looey started.

"No, there's no need, Baba Looey," Felicia said. "Even though many have told me not to give it up, I know there's no point in trying to get published. People don't think that women are smart...especially female burros."

"Senorita, please don't say things like that. I'm pretty sure there are many smart senoritas out there," Baba Looey encouraged. "People just aren't giving them a chance."

"It's not that they aren't, Baba Looey; they won't," Felicia said. "We're expected to remain at home and let the men earn the money. I want to earn money of my own, and I'm not lazy...but...what's the point of trying to fight it? I'll have to play that role like everyone expects me to."

"Senorita-"

Baba Looey's words were drowned out by a pounding on the door. He started to rise, but Quick Draw made his way over to the door. "I wonder who's bangin' on the door at this time of mornin'!" he pondered.

When he opened the door, he was greeted by the manager, who was a short, pudgy man with a balding head. "I was wonderin' when y'all were gonna answer the door! Someone downstairs is demandin' to see you, McGraw!"

"And just who would that be?" Quick Draw asked.

"A horse named Bob! And he says that he's willin' to rush inside if you don't get out there right now!" the manager said.

"That doesn't sound like Bob at all," Baba Looey commented.

"We'd better see what's goin' on!" Ricochet said.

A few moments later, the five of them were running down the stairs in order to get to the lobby. A few concierges were trying to keep an agitated Bob at bay, though it was clear that it wasn't working.

"You have to let me in! It's urgent!" Bob yelled.

"We can't allow horses in here!" a concierge said.

"Oh, and Quick Draw gets a free pass because he's a sheriff?"

"Everybody, quiet down!" Ricochet yelled. Everyone turned around to face the sheriff, who looked at Bob with a hard glare. "Bob, what in blue blazes are you doin' here?"

Bob looked at Ricochet, shock all over his face. "Quick Draw, Ricochet, it's horrible!" he started. "Bazooka Bob and the Daltons came into town not long after you left, Ricochet, and they made off with Dead On Dave's gang!"

"What?!" Quick Draw gasped. "We missed them by how many minutes?!"

"Ten, at least. But even worse is that they've kidnapped Clarissa, too!" Bob said.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled.

"I knew I should've convinced her to come with us," Ricochet growled.

"They would've headed straight here, Mr. Ricochet," Droop-a-Long replied, "and they woulda killed a lot of people."

"What are we going to do, Quicks Draw?" Baba Looey asked.

"It's simple, Baba-boy," Quick Draw responded, pulling down his hat. "We're gonna find Clarissa and bring the Daltons to justice once and for all."

"But Quicks Draw, we're going up against two gangs! The odds of surviving-"

"Never tell me the odds, Baba-boy!" Quick Draw interrupted. "I'm gonna go out there and find her and Hokey, and I'll beat them, too." He looked at everyone with a glare that could melt steel. "Well, are you comin', or am I gonna have to do this alone?"

For a moment, nobody said anything. Then Baba Looey said, "You can count on me, Quicks Draw."

"I'm going, too," Felicia said. "Clarissa is my best friend. I'll help out in any way I can."

"You don't have to ask me twice, McGraw," Ricochet said.

"Me neither. Wherever Mr. Ricochet goes, I'm gonna follow," Droop-a-Long said. "Plus, I like Miss Clarissa, and I ain't lettin' the Daltons hurt her."

"Same goes for me," Bob said.

Quick Draw smiled. Looking into the eyes of all his friends, he knew that he could count on and trust them.

"Come on, guys," Quick Draw said. "Let's finish this once and for all."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _ **Here's the penultimate chapter of HG,WT. I hope you enjoy this so-called "last chapter" :D**_

 _ **I think I'm doing a good job building up the romance, but of course, I'd like to know what your opinions. Let me know what you think of my romance-building attempts so that I can work on it in the future!**_

 _ **This chapter was pretty fun to write. From the various interactions between our seven characters, to the cute Quick Draw/Clarissa moment, to Hokey's attempted escape, it was definitely a rollercoaster ride. Also, writing the bits where Clarissa talks to Bob about her dreams for the future, as well as Felicia's meekness/doormat issues were great to write. And I liked writing how Bob first met Huck and how he became friends with him. Ricochet's past was also interesting. I figured that he would be the type who'd be "married to the job", so to speak.**_

 _ **And speaking of Ricochet, I'm thinking of writing a story with him that takes place after this one. That story will be a super long one-shot, just like how "The Ghost of Huckleberry Hound" was a one-shot. I'll put it up later when I finish with this story and some of my other stories.**_

 _ **Chapter 4 is the last chapter for real, folks! I hope you've enjoyed this story thus far! Let me know what you think in your reviews!**_

 _ **God bless, iheartgod175**_


End file.
